No Help Needed
by Mah-Xien
Summary: This is a story according to how life as a sister to a veteran Hunter like Zero is. Rated for language. Rewritten chapter III! Please don't kill me!
1. Default Chapter

Mai: This is the rewritten version of NO HELP NEEDED. The third rewritten version, actually. So anyway, I don't own Capcom. I'm on my religious side - actually my only side left - and I've began deleting my FF and BOF folders. Some may know the true reason. But those who don't, I'm going to explain this on my fiction story. I'll post the address later. So, on with the story.  
  
~~  
  
NO HELP NEEDED  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER I: THE SHORT START  
  
~~  
  
Hello. My name is Amber Ion Wily. I'm a special humanoid scholar studying under Dr. Elena Ion. Well, my whole life started as a good robot, following my creator's requests that ended up in letting me study in Dr. Light's Robot School. There I met friends, and rivals, and there I met the hero of the robots, Mega Man. He kind of saved us while the football robot players are playing on the stadium. It goes something like this:  
  
~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
ALERT: NORMAL POV  
  
Amber crawled behind one of the big machine. Normally, she wouldn't do this. But because of the special mechanic works she's endowned with by Dr. Ion, she could defy human orders as much as she wants. But there is also one advantage of this power right now.  
  
It is because Dr. Wily's robots had once again attacked the facility, taking the scholar robots hostage.  
  
'I think there is no other possible way out of this one.' She thought grimly. 'I better wait here.'  
  
Her thoughts were crashed when she heard a cry - a feminine cry to be exact - from one of the other hiding places. Her instincts kicked out, and she took a peek. It seems that one of the Wilybots, a slender red armored robot with silver linings, a yellow scarf, and dark visor to cover his eyes, had found a young scholar with shoulder-length blonde hair and auburn eyes. She is wearing the common laboratory coat.  
  
"Cara!" she cried, going out of her hiding place and confronting the red robot.  
  
"Amber, don't!" the female robot screamed, restrained by the robot.  
  
Proto Man had spotted the blonde robot hiding behind one of the bigger machines. But after receiving a cry from her, another came to the rescue of what seems to be her best friend. But this girl is very different. She had long brown braided hair and crystal blue eyes, and is wearing the same laboratory coat as the others. She looked like a nerd to the dumber Wilybots, but to him, she was very strange. Nevertheless, he showed his infamous Wilybot attitude.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here?" he asked, smirking as the robot confronted him. "One after the other?"  
  
"I will request you to let go of her right now." Amber answered coldly, pronouncing the words slowly. "Or there'll be trouble."  
  
"Hey, Proto Man!" a Wilybot called. "Let me handle her!"  
  
"No, Turbo Man." He replied, not letting his eyes off Amber. "She's as dangerous as the football players. I'll take care of this."  
  
"Damn right!" Amber snarled. Eyeing her best friend in the strong clutches of Proto Man, her angry glare turned into a smirk. "You know, Cara, if Hawk sees you like this, he's likely to kill Proto Man."  
  
"Amber!" Cara retorted. "Get a life! At least he CARED!"  
  
"Well, I already have a life." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "And it's being a robot scholar with a degree." After dealing with her, she turned to Proto Man. "Proto Man, right? I would suggest you leave Cara out of this. If you want someone to get things done here, you better talk to me. I'm not kidding about my short life story."  
  
Proto Man broke into a smirk. "Alrighty then, I'll let go of this friend of yours." He released his hold on Cara, and Cara scrambled out. She looked back at Amber.  
  
"Amber..."  
  
Amber looked at Cara. "Go. I'll handle this." I turned towards the Wilybots. "It's my fault in the first place that they are in this position." When she didn't made any attempt to run away, Amber turned sharply at her. "GO!"  
  
Cara nodded slightly and ran away. Amber now faced all three Wilybots present: Proto Man, Guts Man, and Turbo Man. 'And now, time to deal with the pieces of trash Dr. Albert Wily developed.'  
  
Proto Man didn't want to waste that much time. He raised his buster. "Okay, Miss Amber, come right here."  
  
She only glared at him. "Don't you EVER DARE address me with a MISS, you Wilybot!"  
  
Proto Man was startled by this sudden outburst. "And why so, Amber?"  
  
She approached him slowly, not longer in hot water. "I just don't like the sound of my name like that while I'm inside this facility."  
  
"Oh, I see." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now, you tell me where Dr. Light's files are kept. I'm sure that you must know the password."  
  
"I can lead you there, but I'm not the holder of the passwords. There is only one robot who knows all the codes here, and even the name of that particular robot I haven't know yet."  
  
"Fine. Just lead me there." Turning to the two henchmen, Proto Man said, "You two stay here and guard those bimbos. I'll see what this beauty can show me."  
  
Remembering some words from Dr. Ion, she muttered something about Proto Man giving the robots the wrong idea, and that she's not something you can call as beautiful.  
  
A few minutes of leading Proto Man into the very center of the facility, she stopped at a door and punched some codes. When it opened, the red robot leaned on her shoulder, smirking.  
  
"I thought only one robot knows the codes. Could that one robot be you?"  
  
"I've said it before, I'll say it again. No. These are the common commands to open level one to level five rooms." They entered the room, and Amber pointed at a huge bolted door inside. "There, that's the place."  
  
Proto Man raised his visor up long enough for Amber to notice the blueness of his eyes. "Well, isn't this a load!" He turned to the brunette, who he found staring at him. "What? Found someone you like, Amber?"  
  
"Stop flattering yourself, Wilybot." Amber sneered, turning her head to another direction, crossing her arms. A chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm willing to bet that Cara has contacted someone by now."  
  
"What?"  
  
His answer was never answered, as a loud crash of glass and plasma greeted him. The next thing Amber knew, she was on the ground, protected by someone, the person's arms around her, and a thumping.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" the person asked, causing Amber to open her eyes to see an armor of blue. Looking up, she was greeted by a pair of cerulean eyes. Blinking, she turned her attention to Proto Man, who was lying on the ground. There she found another presence. There was a red and yellow armored girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a red dog. The person followed Amber's line of sight and sighed exaperatedly. "Roll! Honestly, you need to see Dr. Light for that."  
  
"Sorry, Mega." Roll apologized. "This thing won't work even if you put a hundred dollars in it." Proto Man had stand up.  
  
"Well, I guess I overstayed my visit." He remarked. "See you later, bro." Again, he disappeared mysteriously.  
  
"Sometimes, I can't understand him." Mega Man sighed again.  
  
"Mega?" Amber repeated what she heard from Roll. She turned to her hero, who didn't let go of her yet. "You are Dr. Light's creation, Mega Man?"  
  
"Nice to meet you." He answered, smiling.  
  
Obviously, this was not the reply Amber expected. After a while, she noticed her very uncomfortable position. "Umm, Mega Man? You can let go of me now."  
  
Mega Man blinked, and released his hold. Both of them stand up, blushing slightly. Roll noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Is that a blush I see, Mega?" she asked. "I never knew robots could blush!"  
  
Mega shakes his head and turned to Amber. "Well, umm, your friend Cara had contacted us. Unfortunately, Dr. Light was out, doing some experiments with Dr. Cossack. But you can always contact us at Dr. Light's laboratory, umm, Miss..."  
  
"Amber Ion." She replied quickly. "Amber would do fine."  
  
Mega Man and Roll exchanged glances. "You're Dr. Elena's robot, right?" After receiving a nod, the two exchanged smiles. Mega Man turned back to the brunette, who seems to be confused. "You see, Dr. Elena was another colleague of Dr. Light's along with Dr. Cossack and," he frowned. "Dr. Wily. Dr. Light had told me about your creator really happy on creating you."  
  
"It's nice to know that." She answered, smiling.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
BACK TO 1ST VIEW  
  
~~  
  
That was the first time I met Mega Man. We meet regularly, since Dr. Ion and Dr. Light are always attending the same conferences. It was no mystery that I'd feel something strange for him. But I wasn't able to confirm those feelings though, when Dr. Wily captured me and used me for his own brilliant plans. He reprogrammed me to be a double agent, both working for him and Dr. Ion. And to make sure that I don't get out of hand, he constructed a memory chip that would transform me into another type of robot.  
  
Well, if you're not aware of this, the robot I'm talking about is named Leila. She is a prototype, with darkest hair and black eyes. Her loyalty only remains with Dr. Wily, no matter what. So basically, I fight and work against and with Mega Man. But I know that I already aroused suspicion within the other robots, particularly Proto Man, who has turned back into the good side and is now fighting with Mega Man. I am under a robot named Bass, who is now my half-brother, if I know any better.  
  
I never knew that this day will be the last day of my being a robot. Thanks to Bass' new schemes, he hacked several robotic plans and stumbled upon a reploid plan sheet. Giving it to Wily, the old goat locked himself inside his laboratory, working endlessly days and nights to make a reploid suited for his needs. One time both Bass and I (as Leila, since I can't stand seeing him myself) peered into the room, and saw the reploid.  
  
After working on the reploid, he set work on me. I didn't know why he chose me over Bass for the work, but he muttered something about 'sisterly love is different from brotherly love' or something like that. So he redesigned me, literally took my parts apart, and fitted me with a new armor and new system, but he spared the two CPU chips residing in my head.  
  
After giving me some pieces of advice - including the fact that the reploid went berserk a while ago and fought some robots outside, including Mega Man and went back to unconsciousness - , he left me alone, pondering what am I going to do. Then Bass came and handed me a gift- a light saber. Well, at the very least, I know that I'm loved. I then said my last words to him before I take the longest sleep I'll ever have in my entire life.  
  
~~  
  
I felt like my circuits were being trashed.  
  
But that wasn't right...I mean, I was in statis, and...  
  
There I realized I have to open my eyes! My eyes, darn it!  
  
"You're awake, I see."  
  
As I open my eyes, I was greeted by a pair of narrow icy blue eyes. A blush crept to my cheek as I realized that this certain person is on top of me, on top of the statis pod, shaking me. On pure instict, I pushed my arms towards his direction, causing him to topple out of the pod and land on his back. I breathed heavily, and stood up.  
  
"Hey, that hurts..." he moaned, standing up. He eyed me like I was his prey. "So this is what I get from waking you, isn't it?"  
  
I wasn't paying close attention as I looked at myself at a shiny part of a discarded metal wall. I looked so different - a blue skintight cotton with blue-green armor covering my lower arms, shoulder blades, chest, and my hips down, and the same kind of metal for my boots. I still have my long brown hair, under a blue-green helmet - so much different from my robot state.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you."  
  
I was startled again to see the same person who woke me approached me. There I blinked, really realizing who the hell is this person. "Zero..."  
  
He stopped in his tracks. "Zero...is that my name?"  
  
"As father told me." I replied curtly. After getting him to finally shut up, I started talking. "My name is Amber. I am here to aid you, and to show you much of this uncharted world."  
  
For the remainder of the day, I began lecturing him while scanning what's left of the Skull Castle. There I noticed that he was much different from the robots Wily created. He can be mistook for a human at first glance, with those blue eyes and that cold demeanor. He wears red titanium X armor, with parts with gold or white or silver, two green gems on the chest plate, a red crescented (AN: Did I get that right?) helmet with a blue gem on the middle of the white part located at the center. I also noticed that he has long blonde hair, as long as mine, anyway.  
  
After the lecture, we both went out of the deserted laboratory, and was greeted by the warm rays of the sun. I'd never thought of going out of that place!  
  
~~  
  
We both decided to reach civilization - as we all know that Dr. W loves deserted areas, mostly canyons, to build his hideout - and now we're both standing on the sidewalks of the Neo-Tokyo.  
  
While walking, I learned once again how Dr. Wily hates his fellow humans, and his creation reflected on it. Zero looked irritated, but refused to show it in front of me. I am a different case. I don't mind humans, since I was born amongst them, lived with them, and befriended them. Which shows that I'm not really Wily's creation. But Zero definitely is.  
  
I need to test how Zero's patience stretches, and to somehow motivate him not to hide his emotions from me. In the middle of Neo-Tokyo, I brandished the light saber Bass gave me, and instantly killed a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, but I don't care. I stared at Zero, letting him swallow what I'm spoon-feeding to him. There he finally snapped, taking his frustration at the innocent citizens nearby.  
  
In this commotion, I noticed a little girl, half my height, crying. I think she's separated from her mother. My heart burned at that sight. Zero was already berserk, and in no time, he might reach the little girl and kill her. But the child is too innocent...I can't let her die...not now, anyway. I grabbed her and took her as far away as possible. I scanned the downtown, and saw a woman, somewhere in her thirties, crying her eyes out. That had got to be her mother. I gave the kid to her mother, who looked at me as if I'm a fallen angle. Problem is, I _am_ a fallen angel. I disregarded her mutter of thanks and returned to Zero.  
  
When I returned, I can't find him! Darn! I shouldn't've let him out of my sight! Looking around, I saw the carnage he left behind. A hand at my left, blood spills on my right, mangled bodies around. Remorse wasn't at my systems now, for I am not like a human.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I will continue this rewritten version later.... I am so tired! 


	2. Chapter II

Mai: This is the rewritten version of Chapter II. Really, I don't care, but I have to work on this. I don't own Capcom, and I never will.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER II: BROTHER AND FRIEND  
  
~~  
  
I never thought I'd stand like an idiot. But now, I feel like I already am. I am looking at the televisions at some windowpanes, and saw the report.  
  
"...and now, thanks to the efforts of the Maverick Hunters, the red Maverick was now in custody..." the reporter said. I frowned, not knowing what to do. I can't just prance in front of the MHHQ and get shot.  
  
Because of this, I felt like dying. Oh, sweet death. I want to know how Bass is living in hell. I sat down on the porch of an apartment door. Zero...he was my only relative...how can I manage this...  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" a voice croaked. I snapped out of my grogginess and looked at the direction of the voice, and saw an old man, probably in his forties, with brown hair with streaks of white, and faded blue eyes. He had a strange aura of friendliness, but I'm of the opposite personality, and I don't want any of it.  
  
"Uh, yeah, never better." I replied sarcastically, going back to reminiscing.  
  
"Oh, I know a trouble individual when I see one." He hushed me. He might be a psychiatrist or something. Well, I'm judging from the laboratory coat he's wearing. "Is there anything bothering you?"  
  
I guess it won't do any harm if I leak a bit about Zero. "I don't have any place to go. My brother was killed, and we were just activated."  
  
"Well, then, why don't you come inside?" the old man asked. I looked at him, surprised that a senior citizen would allow her, an unidentified reploid, to enter his home. "My wife and child would love to have some company."  
  
"You really mean it, sir?" I asked, not believing his words. "Are you letting me stay in your home?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure my ears aren't deceiving me."  
  
This was the first real smile I got since my activation. I guess there is hope in humanity. I entered the household, hoping that the other members of the family are as kind as him. And I wasn't mistaken.  
  
At the very first glance, I knew deep inside that they are very kind and understanding. His wife, Pearl, is a very kind woman, in her forties, with black hair tied in a bun, along with some streaks of white hair. She is a chemist, and they have a laboratory in one of the rooms. His daughter, Hazel, is a very intriguing thirteen-year-old, with long braided black hair and black eyes. This kid reminded me so much of that girl I rescued way back then.  
  
And the kind psychiatrist-looking man is Dr. Theodore Jeoffreye, a scientist in the area of chemistry and genetics. These three humans were the first of their kind to invite me inside their home.  
  
"So, Amber, what are you going to do this time?" Pearl asked as we had dinner. Food is regular in my systems, so I help around.  
  
"I really don't have anything to do..." I mused, thinking that it is true, "But I would really like to study some more. Years ago, before this chaos in my life started, I was once a scholar, but I think I lost it by the time I hibernated."  
  
"Then why don't you try on a course?" Hazel piped out. "If you take Genetics, Mama and Papa will be more than glad to have you under their wing."  
  
"I don't know..." I replied meekly. "I mean, you guys are too kind, I think this generosity might rub in on me."  
  
"Well, we really don't mind having a student." Theodore answered, smiling. "And we'd be so proud to have a student, and a reploid one too!"  
  
Yes, now I believe that there really is a chance in humanity. Oh now I really believe...  
  
And can you believe that after being Dr. and Mrs. Jeoffreye's student for three years, I finally graduated in an institution with top honors the area of Genetics. When this goal was achieved, I'm back to being bored of life, aside from helping Pearl with laboratory experiments. I participated in meetings with scientists, lecturing students and interns regularly, and also, thanks to Hazel's latest begging and puppy eyes, I took Mechanics as a vocational course.  
  
"You know you can do one, Miss Amber!"  
  
I groaned, looking at the sixteen-year-old girl who is begging like she was a five-year-old asking for candy. She really doesn't know how to give up. "You made me take Mechanics for this?"  
  
"Well, it'd be a great opportunity, Miss Amber!" Hazel answered. "You could create one of the greatest mechas known to man! Can you imagine?"  
  
I sighed, letting my human side take over me. "Alright, alright! I'll make that mecha! Just stop pestering me, I have work to do! Remember that you still have the JS Prom to attend to!"  
  
That was successful in driving the annoying kid away from me. Ever since she was in Junior High, (Now she's a Senior) she dreaded JS Proms more than anything, more than broccoli and asparagus. (AN: I happen to like asparagus, though, but that won't make me weird.)  
  
For five months, I worked on the said mecha. It was not really easy, but I soon got the hang of it as days passed. I don't need the help of other scientists and mechanics because I can do things on my own flawlessly. After those months of hard work, I was able to finish my masterpiece: a six feet tall riding armor complete with sharp blades for arms, a jetpack that could carry the whole thing with the passenger into mid-air no problem, and fast accelerator boots that could easily dash.  
  
But I never thought that this work would be recognized. Well, the IFMA, or International Futuristic Mechanics Association (AN: Is there such an organization? If there is, tell them that it is just for my fanfiction) recognized my skills and saw the mecha. And because of that, we are going to present it with the annual IFMA float parade next week. Well, this is my time to shine!  
  
I looked at myself at the mirror. Well, because of those three years, I'm practically forced to wear a laboratory coat - not that I disagree, mind you - and it makes me feel like being Amber Ion again. Shaking my head a bit, I notice that not having my helmet is better. My brown hair is spilling down like Ranpunzel's, though I want to admit Zero had more of the right.  
  
Going outside, I used my instant transportation to go directly to IFMA Headquarters in order to check that there is maximum security over the float parade. After punching random buttons located on my left wrist, I was immediately transported to what seems to be IFMA HQ.  
  
As I walked towards the corridors of the facility, I began thinking. Well, hmm, thinking. Horrifying. I shuddered, but then relaxed again. First, I will need a new name. I don't think Ion will fit me. They will know immediately that I'm the robot Dr. Ion created, and will question me as to how I got here. If I use Wily, they'll blow their heads off, stupidly reminding themselves that Dr. Wily, my reprogrammer, has already tried a lot of strategies to try to take over the world. So I need a new name, and a unique one at that. Unique...Trasè...that's it!  
  
As the metallic doors opened at my presence, I saw the group of mechanics walk up to me and congratulated me and asked me of my name.  
  
"I am 0012A3I4W5, more known as Dr. Amber Trasè."  
  
~~  
  
The parade went on successfully, until it reached Town Square.  
  
Right now, I stand beside my creation on one of the floats, and waving at the people like some desperate politician. No, I'm not offending them people out there. If there are people who tend to get hit by puns, well, screw them.  
  
During the parade, I let some little kids on the float, and let them touch the ride armor. There I noticed that one of the children is the same little girl I saved from Zero's fury. I smiled, letting the pleasant emotion sweep over my circuits.  
  
The float parade stopped at Town Square, as I've mentioned earlier. I let the children off the float as the mecha is transported to the podium. Before they left, they gathered in front of me, and the little girl approached me, and gave me her teddy bear. I blinked. I knelt down so that we were at eye level and after accepting the gift, I hugged her, my tears now uncontrollable. I am quite speechless at the emotional moment...  
  
When they finally left, I walked towards the mechanics, drying my tears as I did so. When we were finally complete, all standing on the podium. The head of IFMA, a man near his forties or so, walked up and took the wireless microphone, babbled some jargon I didn't really want to hear or to acknowledge, I busied myself with the teddy bear. When they finally applauded, the nearest man jabbed me lightly. I then realized that the head had called my attention to speak. Another good surprise, I might add. I took the mic, and looked at the people - human and reploid alike - and opened my mouth.  
  
"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. First and foremost, I want to thank Dr. Theodore Jeffreye and Mrs. Pearl Jeffreye for their efforts in raising me as a reploid scholar. And also to Hazel Jeffreye, who convinced me that I should make this Titanium Ride Armor to somehow make good use of my life. And one of my great appreciations goes to the International Futuristic Mechanics Association for recognizing my work, not as a reploid or human, but as a fellow mechanic..."  
  
My speech was not completed due to a loud explosion. I shielded myself with my coat, and looked at the people. The IFMA officials are safe - thankfully - and the people were steered away from the chaos.  
  
Looking up at the nearest building, I saw who was causing the chaos. There are two to three reploids up there. But only one stands up in my sight. He looks like the leader.  
  
"Oh, no, Mavericks!"  
  
Mavericks...those were reploids who threatened the lives of the humans. Wait...my brother was also labeled as a Maverick. I could still remember it...  
  
"...and now, thanks to the efforts of the Maverick Hunters, the red Maverick was now in custody..."  
  
I didn't like this. I turned to the officials. "Go! I'll take care of this!"  
  
The officials ran off as if dogs were snapping at their heels. That line tasted familiar around my mouth. Ah! Forget that! Placing my attention to the Mavericks, I noticed that the place is already almost deserted. Good. Taking the light saber, I charged towards them, taking off my laboratory coat to reveal my armor. I don't want to destroy any of my things during the ordeal anyway.  
  
"You foolish reploid!" the leader shouted. "You don't know what is the meaning of freedom!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks. Seriously, what is that bald guy talking about? Taking my light saber to my side, I stared at them. "What are you talking about? What 'freedom' are you trying to press here?"  
  
The leader smirked and jumped down, and landed a few meters away from me. "Humans are worthless creatures. Created to live, rule, reproduce, and die. While us - immortal, yet bonded by their schemes. You don't know how these creatures treated some of our brothers."  
  
This guy is a real pain in my rear. He's boiling my circuits. "Well, you honorless ass, I'm sorry, but did I hear you say that we were created by these 'worthless creatures' you talking about?" I asked sarcastically. "If it weren't for humans, we wouldn't be around. If you think we're immortal, please be reminded: The next generation of an imperfect creature cannot be perfect, for they are the product of that imperfection. Immortality means perfection. And no one living in this world is perfect."  
  
"You have been stained by those humans' teachings!" he growled.  
  
"No." I retorted, pointing my light saber at him. "It is your problem that I have been living for more than a hundred years, and that I have more experience than you have."  
  
The reploid said no more. Obviously, he isn't the type to win in a serious debate. He charged at me, ready to make my face a thousand pictures. But, unfortunately, he never reached me. At an instant, I saw a large ball of plasma power hit him square in the chest, causing him to jump back.  
  
I wasn't able to picture out the other scenes that happen after. My head hurts so badly that I wished for a system shutdown. Clutching my head, I fell down, and everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
I'm on a flight of stairs, same as the stairs of Skull Castle. I'm climbing my way to the top. At the end, I saw Zero, the same as ever. He smirked at my desperate attempts to climb and lends a hand. I groggily accepted the help.  
  
"You've climb the hardest part of the way, sis. We're together again." I cocked my head.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"We're going to be together again. Only fate with stop us." He answered, embracing me. I realized that this was probably a metaphor, but I hugged him back.  
  
"I missed you...Zero."  
  
~~  
  
Mai: This is for the second chapter. Please review! 


	3. Chapter III

Blast: I don't own Mega Man X or its characters. Amber if owned by yours truly, so I don't care if anyone has the same name or whatnot.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER III: JUST AS WHEN WE MEET...  
  
~~  
  
'It is just a dream...wake up Amber!'  
  
"Zero!"  
  
My eyes opened like they were exposed to light. Clutching my head, I noticed that my position is more upright, so the idea of lying down the floor after being unconscious beats it. Looking around, I realized that I'm lying inside a charging capsule, without the sliding glass doors, of course. I pull myself up to a sitting position as I surveyed the place around me, but it's too dark to even evaluate. But I manage to picture out a silhouette of a reploid walking towards me.  
  
"Good day, Dr. Trasè." He greeted smoothly, before turning on the lights. I blinked as I saw him in front of me. Oh God, his features were like Mega Man's. He has blue armor, complete with his helmet, and emerald eyes. But I'm not one to be fooled. I saw Mega Man die, and no one is going to change the fact that he died and will never come back.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, reminding myself that I'm not in a familiar place. The place looks like a recharging bay. And it looks like it is inside a huge facility.  
  
"My name is Mega Man X, but you can call me X," he answered, smiling. He stretched out a hand to me. "Nice to meet you."  
  
His cheerfulness is tugging at my circuits. I accepted the hand. "Dr. Amber Trasè." I learned that sometimes, few words are better. After the handshake, I blinked. "How did I get here, X?"  
  
"I was the one who fired that plasma shot." He replied, watching me as I went out of the capsule. "Well, Sigma retreated, and I found you unconscious on the ground, so I brought you here, to Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Your riding armor is relocated here at the hangar."  
  
"Sigma..." The Greek name gives me the shivers. "Is that the name of the beat-up ass who tried to persuade me into that propagate or force thing?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered. Tilting his head to one side, his face mirrored an inquisitive look. "You were having some sort of dream...about Zero?"  
  
I looked at the side. If he knows, they'll label me as a Maverick, too. "More or less..."  
  
Before X could reply, both of us sensed another presence coming. We looked at the direction, to see what that darn dream told me: Zero.  
  
"Zero..."  
  
He looked at me for a second, and the next thing is, he was wreathed in smiles. "Amber, is that you?"  
  
I looked at X, and then at Zero. X was pretty confused. "Do you know each other?" he asked.  
  
"I'm his sister." I replied without any thought.  
  
"Zero's been the leader of Maverick Hunters since Sigma, who was the former Commander, became Maverick." X explained. I stared at Zero, pretty confused on what really happened. But I didn't give any damn at all. I ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Zero! I missed you!"  
  
I could almost feel Zero grinning at my back. "Who couldn't?"  
  
Well, so much for irony. I released him. "I think we have to talk." I looked at X, who was only looking at us. "Alone."  
  
"Okay then." Zero nodded at X, who promptly obeyed and exited. But I'm damn sure he'll try to listen to what we're going to talk about, so I'd better keep a close eye and ear.  
  
"Zero, can you remember anything before becoming a Hunter?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes, so that they could talk about the situation at hand.  
  
"I don't think so, except for the fact that you're my sister." Zero answered. "I think seeing you rack the more or less sibling part of my memory core, I guess."  
  
Well, so much for hoping. But I think it's for the best. "Well, I guess this is a good thing. You have a high reputation, and so do I. It is best not to know your past."  
  
"Amber, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I have to go back to the Jeoffreye's. I need to finish my experiments, and stuff like that." I replied, sighing inwardly. "If you need any help or assistance, just call on me there."  
  
He smiled, and hugged me. "Oh man, you're here for a moment, and then you'll be out like a bubble!"  
  
I laughed. "Zero, don't let me worry about you." After he released me, I sighed. "You are more reliable than anyone. And if you worry about companionship, the Hunters are here, right? And not to mention X." I looked at the open door, which I'm sure is being leaned on by the cerulean reploid. "Even though I just met him, I have a feeling that you two will be best buds. If any problem arises, please do contact me."  
  
I gave him one last smile before walking out of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Zero is strong enough to take care of himself, but I'm always nearby to lend him a hand. The help he will need is just beside him.  
  
~~  
  
After a few hours, I was able to made it back to the Jeoffreye's safe. If you could just imagine how Hazel was taking the situation! I gave out a cough. So, I went back to the laboratory, where I started my new research. Skimming through Ma'am Pearl's research-oriented references, I started on a formula that would somehow stop the effects of the Maverick Virus. I recall earlier when I was going outside the Maverick Hunter Headquarters that a voice called to me.  
  
~~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
'Amber, do you remember me?' the voice asked, her tune ringing in my head. 'Black roses and pink carnations should never mix...'  
  
"Leila..." I gasped, barely remembering the time when Leila produced a black rose among the pink carnations planted in front of the Robot Academy, causing the carnations around it to wilt. After a bit of research, I found out later on that the black rose has a very poisonous substance in it that was also present in Leila's blood. "I don't think this is the right time to talk."  
  
'I understand, because somehow, I think my chip is getting warmer. Before I leave you on your own thoughts for a while, let me tell you that father placed a virus inside of you and Zero. However, Zero's virus somehow got cold. Yours will only activate if his virus is activated. See you...'  
  
END of FLASHBACK  
  
~~  
  
I now know that I need to prolong the awakening of this virus if I want my future plans to work. Zero is still living under a rock, and I think that Sigma guy can put a few memories enough to trigger the virus.  
  
But still, my research is of no good, since I have no past experience in working with a virus. I sat down on a chair while scanning a book.  
  
But who would've guessed that there is a terrible crisis already going on? One of my spy flies went inside the room to give out a report. After taking Mechanics, I have been creating spy flies in order to locate Zero. But this is the first time they returned with some information.  
  
But that information wasn't good news at all. When the projection was turned on, I saw a terrible battle happening between Mega Man X and some purple armored reploid with a T-mask covering his whole face. He is in this huge mecha, such as the one I made, only of a different variation. And on a side, I saw what I really don't want to see...  
  
Zero was disabled, kneeling inside an electric cage. He was somehow shouting to X what to do or something. I closed my eyes, taking in the painful things that I don't want to intake, but I had to unfortunately. Opening them once again, I sighed, and took my light saber. Time to try to make up for the lost time!  
  
~~  
  
I don't know what really happened...wait; I think my memory is gaining enough to let me remember...  
  
As I reached the fortress, all I remembered is a huge explosion. The next thing that happened, I was on the ground, shielding my face with my arms. Debris was flying at my general direction. I dreaded it.  
  
I looked up, and glanced around. On the ground, I saw Zero, not in a good state. X is thrown to the ground, and the purple Maverick was standing, panting. I tried to move, but my feet are somewhat nonfunctional. I realized that I'm only a few meters away from Zero. With all the strength my upper body could muster, I crawled towards my brother. I didn't notice the next duel made by X and the Maverick.  
  
Suddenly, my consciousness didn't hold much longer, and I was barely reaching him. And the world turned black.  
  
~~  
  
I didn't really know how I got to my feet again, but I know I'm no longer inside the Maverick fortress. When the memories came rushing back to me, the impact was so great that I could hardly stand on the thought. But I have to. I can't do anything now. I can't feel Zero's signal, and tha proves one thing: he's dead.  
  
I just stand up to my feet and allowed my sense of direction to take me back to Dr. Jeoffreye's home. My mind continued to linger on those memories, even those that I had when I was still a robot...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kakapo Park is the famous park during the era of robots. And it is one of the smallest places where nature is still present. I used to go here with Mega Man, until now. I sat down on the benches, waiting for him to arrive. Dr. Wily needs me in an experiment that won't guarantee if I could come back. So I have to talk to Mega Man while I'm still here.  
  
I heard the familiar sound of Rush flying towards me. I saw the blue wonder on top of the red dog, and smiled. Mega Man sat down beside me, while Rush plays on the water fountain. The chiseled rock in the middle of the fountain is portrayed like Venus holding a jar, and water flows out of the jar.  
  
"That's strange." Mega said. I looked at him. "You're earlier than me. That's a first."  
  
"It is because I want to see the difference if I go here alone." I answered. "And when you're here with me."  
  
"And what did you found out?"  
  
I stared straight at the fountain. "I like it better when you're with me. The thoughts I have during my classes would go away for once. And I feel more comfortable when you're around." Rush jumped on my lap. "And Rush too." I added with a laugh.  
  
"It is good to hear that." Mega fumbled with his hands. Silence reigned for a while until Rush growled. "What's up, boy?"  
  
Both of us looked into the direction where Rush is barking at, and saw the one person who might just ruin my plan: Bass.  
  
"Bass, what are you doing here?!" Mega Man demanded, confronting him.  
  
Bass raised his hands in defeat. "I'm not here to fight, that's for sure." He looks at me. "I just want to take Amber now."  
  
I think Mega Man got it all wrong and decided to point his buster at my brother. I have to stop it, somehow. I placed a hand on the buster. "No, Mega, don't."  
  
Mega looked at me, surprised. "What is happening here, Amber?"  
  
I stand up, and walked between Mega Man and Bass. "I should have told this to you a long time ago, but I never had the chance." I pressed the button on my wrist, and instantly, I changed into what happened to be a girl with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Leila?!" I never thought I'd see Mega Man this shocked in his entire life. Seeing the one he cared for is also his enemy.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept this from you." I replied. "The time I was kidnapped by Dr. Wily, I was reprogrammed, and another system is added for his own special use. And Leila is that system. I had to tell you before it's too late."  
  
"Well, it is close to being late." Bass said. "You see, Mega, Leila is on another assignment, a mission that won't guarantee her safety. She cared for you enough to tell you everything before everything you've worked for her goes up in the dust."  
  
Mega didn't know what to say. Rush went forward to me. I knelt down, and patted the robotic dog's head. "I'm sorry Rush, things won't be the same from now on, I guess." I felt something cold yet warm trailed down my cheek. Lifting a hand, I realized that I was already crying.  
  
I turned to Mega Man, working so hard not to break down in front of him. "Time will come, and we'll have to face each other in a battlefield, Mega. I'm sorry for everything." I walked towards Bass and told him four words before leaving. "This mission sucks, Bass."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Those memories never left me. And I will carry that burden as long as I lived.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: This is the rewritten 3rd chapter. I'll be back for the other chapters, promise! Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV  
  
I decided to go see my unit. They're training in the sim room. As I open the door, I saw a little than twenty recruits training at the very room. X told me earlier that the 18th Unit was badly damaged when Sigma turned Maverick. Their leader, Inamora, was killed during the attack. The 18th Unit is a spying team, getting information for the Hunters to have the upper hand. I went to the control tower and took the mic. "Hunters of the 18th Unit! Gather up!"  
  
As fast as you can say PICACHU, the reploids ran in front and formed lines. I went down and inspected each and everyone. "Not bad." I walked in front of them. "Hunters! You know what your duty is when you're in the 18th Unit. You are to gather information from the Maverick activity, and help the other Units when they are on battle. Right now, we have to train for the rough roads ahead. I know there are oldies in this Unit. I sympathize for the death of your former leader, Inamora. She is one of the bravest women I met and heard about. And her teachings made you the best informants in the whole Hunter Base. You are going to help me train the newcomers, and we'll live up to her name. UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"As for the new recruits," I turned to a specific area in the group. "Follow orders from the superiors. If someone commands you something you don't think is good, turn to me and I'll give permission. You got me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
I smiled and raised a fist. "So, let's train!"  
  
The others raised their fists as well and shouted, before running through different obstacles. I stood there, pausing for a while, before walking towards one of the recruits wielding a saber and was fighting holograms. I recognized him as Edwin. I met him while he's signing up. He stopped fighting when he saw me and saluted. I returned the salute and ignited my own saber. "Edwin, watch. You don't swing a saber in a horizontal form when you're cramped. You may hit a fellow hunter with it." I demonstrated how to attack.  
  
  
  
After the long training, I went to the Medical Ward and talked to some medics about a new strain. Later, I went to visit X on the recharging bay.  
  
"Hey, X." I called. X woke from a nap. "Need someone to talk. I just got reunited with my brother, and now, they've taken him away from me. It makes my blood boil, and no one likes me if I can do so."  
  
"It's life, Amber." X replied. "You ARE lucky. You met your brother. You had a family to turn to. Me.I'm just a old reploid whose family died years ago."  
  
I looked at him for a moment, then shook my head. "Maverick Hunters is your family. It was your fate that you are a Hunter. And if you want to know what I have stored in this shit I called a brain, I'll be glad to share it with you."  
  
X stared at me questioningly. For one thing, I know what this guy thinks. "I met your family, X. They were ONCE my family, too." He was really inquisitive. "Go on, X. Pop like a balloon."  
  
He opened his mouth, but shut it back. He looks like Ace Ventura with a whale on his mouth. Then he clasped his hands on my shoulder. "Please, do tell me about them!"  
  
I smiled. Somehow, this is going to be a good day.for X. "Let's talk about it in the cafeteria. I'm getting quite hungry." X sighed. I know he knows that every joy of his has a price, especially when he's dealing with a moron like me.  
  
  
  
  
  
".and so.I ended up killing him." I said. X and I were talking about Mega. "Still, I can't remember why I couldn't stop myself.I want to slump down, but I can't. It's my pride.as a robot." I haven't told him about the growing relationship Mega and I have.  
  
X looked sadly at one side. I sighed, and smiled. "Not all my life as a robot suck. There are lots of advantages when you're a robot. Like.being able to study hours without getting tired. Hehe.just kidding. Anyway.I." I stopped when I felt X's hand on top of mine. I drew a question mark on my face as he looked straight at me.my God, it seems like forever.but.it's not the same.I took my hand off of his and smiled. "X whatever you may be thinking right now.I think we'll talk about it later." I finished my coffee and stand up. I saluted at him and walked out of the cafeteria. I know he has feelings deep inside for me.but I have another per.robot who I share my passion with.Now, I'll settle a score with my half. Leila Wily.  
  
I decided to go to the Mainframe Panel to link a system. There are lots of reploids here, including the Panel reploid coordinator, Farathine, or Fara. She's been working here since Sigma's time as a hunter. There was also Dennis, her brother, and Heather, the Panel executive. Fara leads the whole Mainframe. What she doesn't know that I know about her is that she's got a twin sister whose work is in the Information Center. Her name's Kelly. The 18th Unit send their information there for Dr. Cain to analyze. Anyway, I had bigger fish to fry. I approached Fara. "Ms. Farathine?"  
  
The reploid wearing a black metal vest with shoulder-length brown hair in a yellow ponytail and green eyes looked at me for a split second, then stood up and saluted. I returned the salute gladly. "What made you come here, Commander?"  
  
"I.have some things to clarify. Where's SS27?" SS27 is a room inside the MP that has some.unexplained elements. But what will be, will be.  
  
"Yes. SS27 is this way." Fara led me through some of the hallways and in front of the SS27 door. "Take care." She left me pondering there. I shrugged and opened the door. Only experienced Hunters can go inside here, because if a stupid immature asshole ever poke his ugly head in here, he'll be as good as fried. Seeing my strong power in battle, equality to Zero's, I don't have problems getting inside, even though others still look to me like a rookie. I turned on the lights and looked at the control room, where Heather is sitting.  
  
"Please sit on the chair in the middle of the room." She requested. I obeyed and sat on a recliner. Really.this is not a chair. This is more like a bed. "What is the opening code?"  
  
"The code is 9S33AB66." I replied. "All letters capital. Get?"  
  
"Starting sequence." Heather announced. "Please get ready, Commander. In 5.4.3."  
  
I shut my eyes and concentrated. "2.1.sequence on." I heard no more, for I plunged into the darkness, where I contacted the one person that nearly killed me.my half, almost like a sister to me.Leila.  
  
Leila.are.are you there? I began. If you can hear my voice, please answer.  
  
To my surprise, she gave a reply. I sighed. What is it.Amber? You have to go to SS27 just to talk to such a bitch like me.  
  
I smiled. Same old Leila. She never loses her sarcasm. Leila.I don't understand.I mean.my mission is to aid Zero, right?  
  
Yes.and it'll always be. No matter what sides he switches on.  
  
I see.but, what about the virus? Why do I have the same virus as Zero's?  
  
You should've known that answer a long time ago. She answered. It is evidence that you and Zero are siblings of the same creator. And it is evidence that whatever happens to Zero, i.e. get killed or anything, you have full authority to finish what he's up to.  
  
Somehow, a big question mark was marked on my face, but I understood. But.since Zero is dead.suddenly, Leila let out a sigh. What is it, Leila?  
  
Amber.Zero's still alive.I can feel it.the signals are still very strong, but very weak.  
  
.???  
  
What I mean is.the virus is very powerful, and I could feel it, but Zero's vital signs are so weak, and I can only trace but a small part.Amber, you must find him as soon as possible.  
  
I stopped and gave it thought. The only way of letting them know we're brother and sister is the virus. So I must be careful in answering their answer.Leila.I think I need a break. We'll talk again.  
  
I'm not done yet, Amber Trasè.she crooned. I need to know a little more about that reploid that Light built. Mega Man X, right?  
  
X.oh, he's okay. He's a little different from Mega Man, but the same heart nonetheless.a smile escaped my lips. You want him, don't you?  
  
.I don't think I'll be interested in him.  
  
Really, deep down in your heart, you're falling like crazy.  
  
Bite me.  
  
I smiled. Just make sure that you're the same. I'll say goodbye to you now, Leila.  
  
Sure. Bye bye!  
  
I then opened my eyes and I'm back at SS27. Heather looked at me. "Shall I close the simulation, Commander?"  
  
"Yes, please." I stood up and walked out smoothly towards the recharging bay. I need a long nap. I stopped when I saw Middy, one of the computer maniacs, wearing green armor with added white on some particular portions of his armor, and two blue gems, one on his chest, and another located at his helmet, making him look like a million bucks. He's running towards me with papers on his hands.  
  
"What's up, Middy?" I asked. "You seem like.uh, running bat."  
  
"Commander." he started, taking exasperating breaths, then he handed me the papers. "Commander Arnold of 9th Unit Eagle's Eye wants you to read this. It's important that you must read this." I took the papers and scanned. According to the information gathered by the Unit's Commander himself, some minor attacks had been attacking in more places than one. The 8th and 9th Unit had a few casualties now and then, and the 17th Unit had bad times, because it's Commander, as always, Mega Man X, is fighting like hell to get Z back. I was requested to lead my group and make some sort of defense to keep them at bay while X's Unit goes crashing through the enemy bases.  
  
"Thank you, Middy." I said, saluting. "I'd be more than glad to work on this. Please tell that to Commander Arnold."  
  
"Yes, Commander!" he replied, saluting, then running out towards 9th Unit's quarters. I sighed. Time is going bad. I'm afraid I have to trust X in saving Zero. 


	5. Help!

Tasu kette kudasai!  
  
I'm stuck at the happenings of X2! I don't know who got which parts. Will please someone tell me so that I can continue?  
  
Oh, one more thing. My damn hard disk went up to the great huge computer in the sky. *sniffles..* I had to work extra hard for the other fics I've written, since the stories I've been meaning to send was gone. If you ask which fics, they're Sleeping Beauty MMX Style, which is finished, and Crying to Side and November Is the Month. I'm quite stuck. Thank MM.X.Online for the beauty of a script they have. I was supposed to send the Out of Range again, but it was erased! OOHHHHH!  
  
Please review my other fics and interviews. Help me, onegai. I'd so much appreciate it!  
  
Blast_Hornet 


	6. Chapter V

Chapter 5- The Hacking of the MHHQ Mother Computer  
  
Author's note: Hello people! Sorry I wasn't able to update because I ran out of ideas. A friend who is also a MMX maniac suggested that I should skip the X2. The happenings in the next chapters will concern the game MMXtreme, or what some other people call as Cyberspace, until I post another. Take care! R&R!  
  
Blast_Hornet  
Three years have passed. I was standing there, watching the Panel's scanners and surveillance cameras around the HQ and also around Metropolis while I'm having a recall on what had happened. During the second war, the things have been going smoothly after my small meeting with Commander Arnold of the #6 Eagle's Eye. His Unit managed to infiltrate the fortress and buy time for the 17th Unit to sneak up. My #18 Spyer was able to keep the HQ safe while X is out on duty. Of course I felt happy, after filling in for the former 18th Unit Commander, and I heard no complains or rumors flying around from the Unit. Now, we have Zero back, and he is in quite in a good shape, even after their battle with Sigma.  
  
The surveillance cameras showed human and reploid alike walking around the city. X is beside me right now, and Zero is probably dozing off somewhere. I decided to ditch the helmet, I like it better hung up.  
  
"Peace time, right X?" I asked the blue reploid. X just looked at me and smiled. Even until now, I'm beginning to wonder if he has gotten over his damn crush.  
  
"Yeah. I like it this way." He mumbled. "I don't think Zero agrees with me."  
  
"I don't think he would stand a day without killing Mavericks or doing anything destructive." I added, looking back at the cameras. "Personally, that is the oddest thing about him."  
  
"Probably. I am quite worried about him. He's like an active volcano that wouldn't shut up." He finished. I snorted lightly with a smile on my face. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind.  
  
"Commander Trasè?" A feminine voice piped from behind. I turned around to see Hyacinth, who promptly saluted. I returned the action.  
  
"What brings you?" I asked. I sense X cock his head to listen to any further conversation.  
  
"Umm, Ma'am Farathine requested me to fetch you because of some...important matter." Hyacinth stammered, stealing a glance at X. I nodded. "Umm, it concerns the daily...umm, rounds."  
  
"Take me to Fara." I answered. Hyacinth nodded, and led the way. I turned a head to X with a cocky smile. "Just hold you breath X, I'll be back."  
  
"Sure, sure I will." X returned. I walked in the same direction Hyacinth took. After a while, she stopped at the office where Fara is assigned.  
  
"You call, Fara?" I asked, stepping inside. Hyacinth closed the door, leaving the head of the Mainframe Panel and I alone.  
  
"Yes, Commander." She answered. "Please do take a seat." I took the seat and faced her. "I believe this meeting of ours concerns your daily check- ups in the 'room'."  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." She answered, straightening some files. "You are trying to reach an inner soul, named Leila, right?" I nodded. "It seems that every time you talk to her, your vital signs are going down. I didn't notice this at first, but after consecutive visits, and also some more information taken from Dennis, I am getting worried about your status. You should be thankful these information are placed on your confidential files that only myself, you and Dennis can unlock."  
  
Something struck me. Leila is saying things to me about the past, and yet, it seems to have a price. "Okay, so you're saying that I should ditch the meditation?"  
  
"I think it would be best for you, Commander." Fara said, looking her computer. "If this continues, I don't think you can handle any more future attacks. And if Dr. Cain gets a hold of this, you are oh so doomed."  
  
Fara is right. Dr. Cain is one of my problems. And quite a pain in my rear. "I think so. I'll ditch the meditation." I stand up and prepared to leave. "Anything else, Fara?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You might want to visit your lovesick brother." She answered, with a grin plastered on her face. I shook my head annoyingly. "Zero is quite getting new again because of that stupidity Sigma made."  
  
"True. Maybe I should visit him." I said, more on convincing myself than Fara. "I'll go now, Farathine, good day." I went out of the room. An eerie feeling struck me. The room...is getting blurry. Then it went black.  
  
I am standing at the edge of a cliff. I looked in front of me, and found what looks like a huge fortress. I sense a figure coming from behind me. As I turn around, I saw Leila. Her chest-cut black hair was lightly swaying at the whisper of the wind. Her black eyes were focused on the fortress as she stopped beside me.  
  
"What you're looking here, Amber, is Sigma's fortress." She started. I turned my shocked gaze back at the fortress. "I may not have enough information to talk about it, but I believe X and your brother will battle them someday."  
  
"I can't believe it. Why would Sigma come back?" I asked in total disbelief. "He was destroyed, and I saw it. Why is he still alive?"  
  
"He is alive if you and Zero are alive." Leila answered. "Sigma is a virus. The Hunters will know it once they face Sigma in this fortress. He won't stop until he gets Zero to become a Maverick."  
  
"Why...Zero?"  
  
"Remember that fight Zero had with Sigma a long time ago?" my black-haired companion asked. "That crush on Zero's gem may have been the point. Zero's virus was passed onto Mr. Clean..."  
  
"...And the virus residing in Zero right now may have been in cold sleep." I added. "I see what you mean, Leila. Don't worry, I'm going to put an end to Sigma's plan."  
  
"Be careful, Amber. X is getting quite suspicious of you." She finished.  
I'm hearing beeps of a computer. Am I alive or something? Being careful now, I opened my eyes, and found myself in one of the capsules. I realized that I've been holding my breath, and began taking in air.  
  
"And I thought I was the one who needed medical attention." A male voice nearly made me jump. I turned around and saw Zero sitting on a stool, with a grin on his face. "I was about to go to Fara for some pointers, then I saw you on the floor."  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked faintly, placing a hand on my head. Zero glanced around.  
  
"Maybe three hours or so." He answered. "This isn't the first time you fell. What happened?"  
  
"Been tired, Z." I replied, stepping out of the capsule. "I was working non- stop while Sigma's loose. And I don't think it'll stop now." I tried regaining my posture but my feet failed me and nearly fell down again but Zero caught me.  
  
"Maybe you should rest." He said, placing a gloved hand on my forehead. "Reploids rarely get a fever. And you're one of those rare Reploids." He gently carried me back to the capsule. "You rest. I am going to take your place for a while."  
  
A sigh escaped my lips. It is getting hard to talk. I gave in to my systems and closed my eyes. Reploids don't get stressed. But I'm only half of a reploid. What can they do?  
After sleeping for six more hours, I was feeling a whole lot better. I walked for the Mainframe Panel when Middy was running towards me.  
  
"Commander..." he gasped. I looked at him. "You have to go at the Mother Computer immediately!"  
  
"Why?! What happened?"  
  
"Someone's hacking it! Commander Zero ordered me to get you." He answered like the neighborhood dogs had chased him. I nodded and sprinted for the Mother Computer.  
  
(Author's note: Damn if I know what they call the Mother Computer. I just know the damn story. Flare me if you want.)  
  
I opened the door of the said Mother Computer. There I saw X and Zero looking at the monitors. Zero was first to notice.  
  
"Amber, take a look at this." He said. I approached the monitors and found binary numbers going out at a fast rate. "He's accessing all files, public and sealed!"  
  
"Oh no!" I gasped. If they know of my situation, I'm so going to be dead! "Does someone know who is doing this?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have to stop it." X replied. Middy went inside the room.  
  
"Dr. Cain issued an alarm, and I have a way for Reploids to go inside." Middy began typing. "Reploids are digitally living. So they can go inside. But..." he looked at all three of us. "It can only support one at a time. It is as far as I can calculate."  
  
I looked at X. "Well, you can go first, X. We'll be right here if you need anything." I glanced at Zero who nodded in approval.  
  
"Yeah, X, don't you worry about help. If there's anything you have found, tell it to us immediately." Zero added with a smirk. X nodded.  
  
"Okay, X, you're ready to go!" Middy pushed the button and X was now inside Virtual Reality. I looked at the monitor and saw what it is like in some digital world.  
  
(Yet another note: Don't even think about it!! I like Digimon, please bear with me!)  
  
I sighed. X's vital signs are going well, and it seems like he's enjoying every single second in the VR. Another sigh escape my lips. I saw Middy typing around and looking at the monitors. Something ran into my mind.  
  
"Hey, Middy?"  
  
"Yes, Commander?"  
  
"I want to know why are you so dedicated to your job." I paused for a second, and then continued. "Think of this as an evaluation interview."  
  
Middy smiled, as if he was waiting for me to ask this question. "You see, Commander, I want to be the best in what I do. This is the least I can do to cope up with my brother's foolishness."  
  
"Brother? I don't remember you having a brother." I said, scratching my head. Middy's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"My twin brother, Techno." He answered. "We were made at the same time, with equal intellect, but different attitudes. We both signed in at Maverick Hunters at the same time, but after the interview, Techno was kicked out because of bad behavior. In my case, I want to be where Techno is, but I cannot decline the Hunter's offer. I was informed that my brother was last seen working in some Reploid agency. I never saw him after."  
  
I nodded. I clapped Middy's shoulder. "I understand what you feel. I went through quite almost the same experience, but opposite. I would do the same if I were in your shoes, er, boots."  
  
"Thanks for the pep-up, Commander, I appreciate it." He finished, smiling. I nodded and looked back at the monitor.  
  
"Middy, take charge for a while. I'll go out and check on Zero."  
  
(Yet another note: If you hadn't noticed, Zero left the room when Amber and Middy were conversing)  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
A good ten hours later, I retrieved Zero who was in Dr. Cain's office and we walked back to the Mother Computer.  
  
"Zero, I'm worried." I said, my voice cracking. Zero looked at me. "What would this fight take us...?"  
  
Zero placed his arm around my shoulder, and then back to walking. "Don't worry sis. It'll be fine."  
  
"I guess. I have a bad feeling about these wars, and now, someone's hacking the Mother Computer."  
  
"Well, I would approve. I mean, what with brains. Almost as bright as Middy, though." Zero answered flatly. A gong was struck in my head.  
  
(Another note: Do I tend to use the word 'struck' often? I'm tired to the bone, please bear with me!)  
  
"Middy!" I ran as fast towards the Mother Computer, with thoughts ringing in my head. It may be wrong, but I have a bad feeling about that Techno. When I opened the door, Middy was holding my headset.  
  
"Well, you're in time. Incoming transmission from Commander X." he said. I grabbed the headset.  
  
"Amber here. What's up X?" A chill crept up my spine.  
  
"Amber, I'm picking up a strange signal. Can you detect it?"  
  
I began typing, then nodded to Middy as he scanned the perimeter X is staying. "There are highly unusual signatures of Mavericks! Stay alert, X!"  
  
"Will do!"  
  
After supervising and helping X through the mazes, he stopped. I place the volume of the headset to maximum to hear what they are saying.  
  
(Note: Bear with me. I've not been able to get a hold of the Cyberspace script. I'll just make this up!)  
  
"So, you're Mega Man X..." a voice said.  
  
"Who are you and why are you hacking the Mother Computer with Geemel and Zain?" X demanded. The Reploid just laughed. I looked at Middy, who is in a state of shock. I covered the microphone.  
  
"Middy, are you okay?" I asked cautiously. Middy nodded, still shaking. I listened to hear the conversation.  
  
"My god, you haven't heard from those two?" he gasped in mock shock. It looks like he regained his posture. "My name is Techno."  
Well, is it nice? Or stupid or what? Please review so I can continue. I'll leave that for now because I'm running for time. Remember, 'Time is Gold'. And that saying was my classmates' favorite. You know why? GOLD. We have a 'goldfish' in the classroom. Okay, enough of that. Please review! I beg of you! Simon, if you are reading this, be a good guy and not say this to our down-to-hell classmates!  
  
Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet 


	7. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MEGA MAN X, I WISH I DO. THE HELL OF IT ALL.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. BUT, I CAN'T GRANT THE WISH OF ALIA GETTING KILLED BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO BE A VITAL CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. STILL, I'M STILL NOT TO ALIA YET. AMBER TRASÈ IS STILL THE NAVIGATOR, UNTIL THE MMX3 PART, BUT AFTER, SOMEONE ELSE WILL NAVIGATE BEFORE ALIA. FLAME ME IF YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE.  
  
STILL, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER STORIES. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE November is the Month, AND PLEASE, R & R! THANKS  
  
BLAST_HORNET  
CHAPTER VI- GOODBYE, MIDDY  
  
As I heard the name of the reploid supposed to be fighting X, somehow, my circuits numbed. I looked at Middy, who was having an inner struggle.  
  
"This can't be..."Middy said in almost a whisper. "Why is it always Techno!"  
  
As much as I have memory in my circuits, I used to have mind battles with Leila when I was nothing more but a robot. I fully understand the situation the younger reploid is having. "Middy..."  
  
Middy dropped his headset and ran out at a fast speed. "Middy!" I called, but it all went to deaf ears. Middy left the premises. I turned on the headset.  
  
"X! X, are you there?!" I demanded. The communication is getting fuzzy already, but I have to talk to him. Urgently.  
  
"I'm here, Amber. What is it?"  
  
"X, be careful." I cautioned. "Techno, based on my information, is Middy's twin brother. Middy left the premises just now. I don't have any idea what he's planning to do. X, be careful."  
  
"Techno?!" X gasped. "Damn. I should've known. But, that means...."  
  
"You can't kill him." I finished for him. "But, X, you are in duty, and Techno is a hacker, almost like a Maverick. You have to terminate him." I answered. I know that it sounded like I have no other choice. If X let Techno live, all the data Techno got from the Mother Computer, including my private data, will be set before our eyes, and I am going to face a lot of trouble. But I don't want to make a decision that may place me in the wrong foot later.  
  
"I will do that Amber." X replied. "I will try not to kill him."  
  
I cut the connection. Somehow, something else was overriding my common sense. It is my heart. Middy was almost like a little brother to me, and I know clearly that if X terminates Techno, he'll be killing Middy as well. I clearly remembered the time Mega Man nearly killed Leila...  
  
FLASHBACK: NORMAL POV  
  
Mega Man pointed his buster at Leila. The black haired robot he was facing destroyed the robot factory, along with the other Robot Masters. And the worst part of it is, Leila just shrugged the whole ordeal off, and looks like she's ready to die.  
  
"What Mega Man? Are you going to kill me now?" Leila inquired, after a few seconds.  
  
"I...can't." Mega Man answered. He lowered his buster.  
  
"You are forsaking your duties for me, Mega Man?" Leila replied. He black eyes narrowed. "I couldn't care more if you destroy me. Unlike those damn Robot Masters, there is only one robot named Leila Wily, and there is no way to rebuild me. For the love of...if you destroy me now, you won't regret it later." Leila rethink her last statement. "Oh wait, you will regret it later. Damn if I know why." She merely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Leila, what are you thinking? Why do you want to die so badly?" he asked, concern obviously seeping in his voice.  
  
"I..." Leila clenched her fists. "I don't want to suffer like this... I hate Dr. Wily. But he created me...he had control over me... and he was the only father figure in my life. Mega Man, my life is going down the drain..."  
  
Something inside Leila kicked in, and instantly, Leila stumbled. 'Damn...'  
  
"You fool!" a second voice echoed in Leila's mind. "What do you think you are doing? Hello, Earth to Leila?! Amber Ion is inside you, remember? If you get yourself killed, Amber will be in a tight situation!"  
  
'How stupid of me...' Leila thought. With a smirk, she stands up and faced the blue robot. "Oh, I'm stupid. Why am I going to get myself killed by you? I still have a lot of things to do, like being an older sister to the dumb to hell Robot Masters. Bye!" she jumped up the tree and began jumping from tree to tree. Mega scratched his head.  
  
"Leila is one weird robot." This reply was from a red robot with silver linings behind Mega. The blue robot turned around to see his older brother, Proto Man.  
  
"I could say that." He answered. "But, why did I hesitate to shoot her when I had the chance?"  
  
Proto adjusted his dark visor. "Honestly, I don't know myself. Maybe, you know that deep inside, Leila isn't a bad robot herself."  
  
Mega nodded.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I ran to Zero who was going inside the room. "Z, you wouldn't mind filling in? I have to fetch our demented reploid!" I requested. Zero slightly nodded. I ran out of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. To make things worse, it is raining cats and dogs.  
  
"Middy!!" I called out, but I heard no response. I'm still wearing my laboratory coat right now, so I took it off as I ran and cover it to my head as a temporary shelter. I continually scan the perimeter for any signs of the smaller reploid, but my sensors are weakened because of the rain soaking my circuits. As it rains heavily, I kept running at the direction I thought Middy would go.  
  
"You know, Amber, it's useless." A voice echoed in my head.  
  
"You shut up, Leila." I answered awkwardly. "I don't need your words."  
  
"Middy probably would've killed himself by now." Leila replied. "He knows that it's either him, or Techno."  
  
"Leila, close your mouth." I ordered. "No matter how clumsy he is, Middy is almost like my little brother." Tears began flowing my eyes. "I know you already know that Middy had been with me since the day I was accepted inside Maverick Hunter Headquarters. He assisted the troops without question and was so dedicated to his job. I'm not going to allow him to simply die because of his brother."  
  
"Some heart you've got, Amber." Leila scoffed. "If you weren't much of my conscience long ago, we'd be oh-so-dead. Oh, damn. Look at the front."  
  
I stopped and looked at the horizon. I could see a small figure lying in the torrent rain. I sprinted faster hoping that person is not the same person I'm thinking right now. When I came closer, I could glimpse that the color of its armor is green. I stopped a few centimeters away from it, and knelt on one knee. Turning it to its front, I gasped.  
  
"Middy..." I choked, covering my mouth with a hand. My limbs relaxed and my fists went down on the ground. I drooped my head, letting myself to be totally soaked in the rain. My tears somehow didn't come out, probably because I was silently ordering them not to fall.  
  
I felt something warm was put behind me. My hand felt it. It's a coat. I looked behind and saw Zero standing there.  
  
"C'mon, Amber." He said. "There's nothing we can do now. We have to go back to base. Hyacinth took over the control for a while." He took me up to my feet. "You're soaking wet. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you while I'm alive."  
  
I was just silent as we made our way back at the Headquarters. As I went inside the navigator's room, I saw X, sitting there, with the same expression I got. I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder plate. He looked at me with the same pain etched on his face. I nodded and tried to surface a small smile, then turned to my heels and went out to the recharging bay. I needed time for myself. Zero was already there before me.  
  
"Amber, I think you should really take a rest." He decided. "Today's been rough enough."  
  
"Zero, what would you think of this?" I began talking as if I'm talking to empty air. "If someone as innocent as Middy would die because of another's mistake. And worse of it is, Sigma returned. He was the whole reason why this is happening!" I resided a capsule. "You know, I'm wondering how Sigma could appear like he was something more than an ordinary reploid."  
  
"Shh. You rest." Zero ordered. I took all my complaints to my eyes, which willed itself to close.  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, I'm sorry for this chapter. I'm kind of feeling sleepy right now. Can you imagine, I keep on waking several minutes of the night because some cats were trying to make a nice home out of our roof, and it's terribly annoying. That was last night, and good thing my only partner: my computer, was right beside me. I can play those mellow songs non-stop to lull me back to sleep. Thank my dearest brother for that.  
  
And speaking of brothers, I think Zero is becoming more concern of his little sister's behavior. What do you think? No sarcasm. I'd hate sarcasm, as I'd hate Sigma in my fic, ruining such a lovely ending. He's just trying to be a good brother. Well, thank the stars he's still good.  
  
Anyways, please review! Just click on that button below. I want to hear your comments, suggestions, appreciation, or flames. Thanks!  
  
Blast_Hornet 


	8. Chapter VII

NOTES: OKAY, SO I'M BACK AT THE RIGHT TRACK, BECAUSE IT'S ALREADY SUMMER AND I HAVE NO MORE PROBLEM OF STUDYING MY EXAMS OR BOOKS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I CAN NOW FOCUS ON CONTINUING MY STORIES. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON THE GAME MEGA MAN X3, WHERE THAT SICK, SICK, SICK EVIL DR. DOPPLER ARRIVED.  
CHAPTER VII: I'LL HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE  
It has been a few months since Techno and Middy died. We later found out that Sigma, as usual, was the mastermind behind all this. I don't know how to express my hatred for him. Maybe I should do something new for a change. I suddenly remembered that I was forgetting to train my Unit. I was kind of forsaking my duties, so I have to work more often now. Now that the peace is back again, and Reploids are back on the right track.  
  
"Commander?" this voice came from one of my best spies, Gary. He was standing in the doorway of the recharging bay, with his thick blonde hair sticking in all directions. "The lieutenant wants to see you."  
  
"Vein?" I asked, knowing my second in command won't call me unless something in the Unit is amiss. Gary nodded. I sighed. "Okay, I'll see him at the tower."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gary left me. I took my helmet from the table beside me. Just looking at it makes me want to recall everything. But not every memory stored in this helmet is pleasant. Taking off all hesitation, I wore it, and began braiding my hair. When I think I looked decent enough, I walked out of the bay and went straight to the training room.  
  
There I saw my Unit training themselves. When they noticed my presence, they stood erect, saluting. I nodded and saluted back.  
  
"Carry on with the training." I said audibly, just loud enough to be heard by everyone.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Every reploid ran back to their post and started training again. I climbed the tower, where I saw my second in command, Lieutenant Tim Vein, saluting at me. I returned the gesture and sat down. Vein was one of the top spies MHHQ has to offer, even for a human, I found him excellent. No wonder he was lieutenant of the 18th Unit, after the former commander, that is.  
  
"Commander, I believe we have something important to discuss." He started, taking a seat. I glanced at the Reploids training down below.  
  
"Go on." I urged him to continue. Vein cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, as what you have heard from some officials earlier, as well as X and your brother, Zero, Dr. Doppler is going to have an assembly. X didn't want to participate in such an event. Zero wanted to, but Dr. Cain forbidden him to do so, because he was going to attend some training activities in the Southern Region. They requested if you could go to that assembly, at that new Dopple Town."  
  
I perked up. "Me? Why would they send me there?"  
  
"They recognize your skills and would very much appreciate it if you could come to represent the MHHQ." He replied. I began thinking again.  
  
I remembered what Leila said to me, and going out to places isn't the best way to go looking for a virus. I know for a reason that Leila doesn't want me to get killed because of some misunderstanding, so she just let me in to the details by dreams. I just couldn't go to such a place.  
  
"I'll go talk to Dr. Cain." I answered. "I'm going to see if there is a chance for me to get out of this mess."  
  
"Mess?"  
  
"My life is in the Maverick Hunters, not in some assembly." I said. "I would appreciate it if they would choose someone else." I went down the tower and out for Dr. Cain's office.  
  
As I was walking towards the office, a random thought went inside my mind. "What if this Dr. Doppler and Sigma has something planned?" I muttered. Hoping no one heard me, I stopped on the door and knocked.  
  
"It's open." An old voice called. I opened the door to see an old scientist sitting on his hair.  
  
"Dr. Cain, I was thinking of that request for me to go to the assembly." I started. He nodded. "I suggest that you find someone else to go there."  
  
"Why so, Amber?"  
  
"As tempting as it may sound, but I decline the offer." I said. "I am a spy, and to make matters worse, I am the leader of the spying unit and I am the sister of one of the top Reploids in this facility. I simply can't go out there."  
  
"Alright then, Amber, but you must find someone who is willing to come." He replied. I saluted before marching out of the room. I don't have any idea how am I going to get out of this horrid mess.  
  
I decided to check on Zero and his Unit. Shortly after the hacking, Zero was given his own Special Unit 0. Elite groups of well-trained Reploids who can defeat almost anyone, well, probably except the Commanders themselves and Sigma. When I opened the double doors of the #0 Unit Training room, I saw the most amazing thing. I heard they were well trained, but never this well! Reploids by rank were in a line and, like a general commands his army, my brother was standing in front of them, giving them directions. I suspected no one noticed my arrival, so I entered and shut the door a little louder than it should be closed.  
  
Zero was first to turn around. With a smile etched on his face, he saluted. So did the other Reploids. I turned to a rather cold demeanor before saluting back. Zero turned back to his Unit.  
  
"Dismissed." All the Reploids left the room, all except Zero. I noticed a presence at the top of the training room, and saw a huge hornet hovering.  
  
I turned to Zero. "Who's that?" I gestured to the huge Reploid, just...hanging there. Zero looked at it.  
  
"Oh, him? He's my second in command." Zero mumbled. "Quite a determined warrior himself, he'd take my place while I'm out."  
  
This struck a gong in me. Looking back at my brother now, I replied. "Hey, Zero, why don't you let him be the representative for the MHHQ in the assembly in Dopple Town?"  
  
"I thought you were chosen to do that, Amber." Zero answered, confused. Then looking at my face, he realized it. "You...denied the offer?"  
  
"I never like being back on the spotlight." I said. "I don't want to remember what happened to me in the past when I was."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Are you the one going to talk to him, or would you rather let me do all the talking?"  
  
"I can talk to him. You just go and we'll chat later." Zero answered back. "And also, X had been looming at the 17th Unit Training room. Why don't you go over and cheer him up?"  
  
"Maybe I'd do that." I said. I didn't saw much of X since the incident. I guess he's still thinking it over. "I'll see you later, Z."  
  
"You too." I went out of the room, and preceded towards the direction I've known towards the said Training room.  
As I opened the door, I saw the last thing I wanted to see. X was sitting on one of the benches. His Unit was still training, but at a rather slow and dull pace. My pity turned into anger when I saw that scene. I closed the door with a loud bang, which quickly gave me the attention of all the Reploids inside the room. My fuel was just pure anger; looking at the once brave Reploids of the 17th Unit training like rookies.  
  
"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL TRAINING?!" I shouted, standing erect. "YOU TRAIN YOURSELVES LIKE YOU WERE SOME NEWBIES! EVEN IF YOUR COMMANDER IS OUT OF COMMISSION, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE A TIME-OUT! YOU REALIZE THAT AT THE SILENCE OF PEACE, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER WAR BREWING! ASIDE FROM OTHER UNITS, THE MHHQ NEEDS THE 17TH UNIT TO HOLD THE WHOLE HEADQUARTERS FIRMLY ON ITS GROUND." I looked at all their bewildered faces. "IF YOU REPLOIDS WON'T START TRAINING DECENTLY NOW, YOU WILL ALL ANSWER TO ME! CONTINUE TRAINING!"  
  
My angered speech paid off, as all the Reploids trained like they were supposed to be when the commander is around. My anger somehow went down, and walked towards X.  
  
"X, we need to talk." I said soothingly, as though I was extinguishing the last of my anguish. X looked up to me, and followed me as I went up the control tower. When we were inside it, he took a seat. "X, what do you want to express here? You have to tell me."  
  
"Amber, I...I really don't want Middy to die like that." X replied. "Zero told me that it was for the good of others, but I really don't like the sound of it all."  
  
"What Zero said is right." I answered back. "Middy died an honorable death. It wasn't your fault, it was simply... inevitable. I was more of broken down like you when he died, because it was the feeling of like another relative being pulled away from me. But...X, Middy wants us to move on. He wants you to be back to the same Mega Man X we all know and love. You have to face the facts and not to show inferiority among your troops."  
  
"You...you're right." X decided. He stand up, with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Amber."  
  
"It was your choice to move on, X, not mine." I replied, looking down at his Unit below.  
  
"But you and Zero shoved me on the right path. What can I do without good friends such as the both of you?"  
  
"Nobody knows." I said, grinning. In my opinion, if Zero were in my position, I don't know what he could've done to X's Unit. He HAD authority over them, since he WAS the former commander of the 17th Unit. That's my awesome ill-tempered brother. "Hey, X, you might want to know that Zero's second in command will be representing the Maverick Hunters."  
  
"Lieutenant Hornet?" X asked, confused. "But I thought you were requested to be send there."  
  
"I didn't accept it." I replied. "Damn if I know why, but, I never like those things. I have a bad feeling about that Dr. Doppler and his Neuro Computer."  
  
"We will just have to wait and see what happens." He answered. "You can't go around saying those things, because Dr. Doppler had extended a huge help to Maverick Hunters."  
  
"You're right. Shutting my mouth is the best way to go. I don't know what will happen to the world right now if I don't have the power to control my blabbing mouth." I walked for the elevator. "X, I don't want to see your troops like this again, you hear me? Or YOU will answer to ME!" I finished with a smirk pasted on my face. X nodded, smiling.  
I was back at the 18th Unit Training room, watching my troops train themselves. I'd hate myself if I saw my men in bad shape. Punching some buttons, I operated the computer. Successfully linking it, I took the microphone.  
  
"Attention, 18th Unit! This is Commander Trasè speaking. You will be placed under simulation number 24993 under ten minutes, then you will be all dismissed for the day. Spies, ready your weapons and gadgets!" I typed in a password and turned back to the Unit. "Simulation will start in three...two...one...start!" I pressed a button, and holographic images appeared inside the whole Training room. I looked at the scale of each and every one of my troops.  
  
Simulation 24993 is one of the simulations that would enhance the sensing abilities of the troops. This would test their camaraderie and teamwork, as well as physical attacks. If there would be a Maverick attack, this simulation would best fit the situation.  
  
Ten minutes is a long time. I sat down, thinking of the past battles. I reminded myself of the Zero's very first battle with Sigma. Then my battle with that bald freak, which turned out good, yet bad. I need a vacation. I need to check on Dr. Jeoffreye. And also on Pearl and Hazel. I missed their company since I left their care and guidance.  
  
I check the time and realized it was a few seconds before end of simulation. I check the records and I found it excellent. I pressed the button to end the simulation, and went down to check on my troops. All of them had survived. A few had minor injuries, but still, they are okay.  
  
"Good work!" I said, praising them. "You have train yourselves well. Listen. I am going away for a while. If you want to continue training, just approach Lieutenant Vein for simulations. If not, you are dismissed for the week."  
  
Applause was all I needed to hear that they are happy. I approach Vien. "Tim, you are going to act as temporary commander while I'm out. I trust you to make these spies the best in MHHQ, as what the former commander did."  
  
"You can count on me, ma'am!" he replied with a salute. I smiled, then went out to the lounge. I need to go at the Information Center to get some news from outside.  
  
The Information Center is located at the MHHQ lounge, where it is easy to find. Inside it is Kerry Gredovia, Fara and Dennis' little sister. If there is anyone better than Dennis at gathering information, it'll be her. I approached her desk and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes, Commander, what can I do for you?" she asked, black eyes glistening. Her shiny black hair was pulled in a bun.  
  
"Ah, Kerry, any information regarding Dr. Jeoffreye?" I asked. Kerry nodded.  
  
"We have, ma'am. He's still in his apartment with his wife and daughter. He had been working on some experiment together with his wife these last two months."  
  
"Thank you, Kerry." I stand up. "And, oh, do you have a request for leave form?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, here." She handed me a sheet of paper. I scanned it, thanked Kerry and went back to the Training room. Taking a seat back at the control tower, I began filling up the form.  
  
After a few minutes of writing and reviewing my work, I went to Dr. Cain to pass it. After doing so, I went to the recharging bay, and sat on the foot of one of the capsules. I sense Zero on the next capsule. Duh.  
  
"Hey, Z, you awake?"  
  
"Yup. Anything you want?"  
  
"Actually, I need to tell you something."  
  
I felt Zero stand up and walked until he was in front of me. "Let me guess...you are going to take a small vacation for a while, am I right?"  
  
I knew I sensed something when I entered Cain's office! I nodded. Zero let out a sigh.  
  
"It's your decision, Amber." He finished, before walking away. I stand up.  
  
"Zero." I called, getting his attention. It did, for he stopped without turning around. "Keep an eye on my Unit, will you? Even if they are not training, I want them not to cause havoc while I'm away."  
  
Zero just waved a hand. "Sure. Be sure that you come back in one piece."  
  
"I will." He left the bay.  
  
I took my light saber. It was a long time since I used it in combat. Dr. Wily gave it to me, sure, but I know that he wasn't the one who bought that thing. I remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
ALERT: NORMAL POV  
  
A black robot was walking around the Skull Castle. Being the strongest robot of the group, he was allowed to stray off even during the night.  
  
"Well, I must say, Bass, you sure know how to make an entrance." A feminine voice said. Bass had opened one of the chamber doors, the door which happened to be the door of Leila's room. "What brings you?"  
  
Bass looked at his sister. "Wily wants you in his goddamn laboratory, Leila. You might want to hurry up before he blows himself up."  
  
Leila sighed, then jumped off her bed. "And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The black-haired woman shook her head in pure disgust. "Okay. You go on ahead. I'll follow."  
Leila walked casually towards Dr. Wily's laboratory. She stopped at the door and was about to open it when he heard Bass and Wily talking. Curiosity got the better of her so she pressed her ear to the door.  
  
"Doc, please, give this to Amber." Bass said. "She'll need this if she ever will fight in the future."  
  
"A light saber, eh? Very nice. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I savaged it somewhere." Bass answered. "Don't worry. It ain't stolen property, so Amber won't have problems to deal with. I wanted to make sure she won't be defenseless by the time she wake up from hibernation."  
  
"She'll appreciate it. Now, help me put the finishing touches on Zero."  
  
"Yes, doc."  
  
Leila smiled. Amber won't be alone, for both her brothers are with her. What a wonderful future it'll be.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I smiled unknowingly. "Bass..."  
~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I was supposed to continue this but it's Holy Week, and my family is busy going out. Well, if only I had a laptop...  
  
Anyways, the next chapter, Amber will be back in the Jeoffreye household, and there she will be reunited with an old friend...a very old friend. Unless you've red my journals, you won't know who she is!  
  
Reviews and flames!!!  
  
Blast_Hornet 


	9. Chapter VIII

Blast: I'm sorry, everyone, if I didn't update for so long. I was losing hope in finishing this, and no one even bother to review! Not that I want everyone to review. Something, like an opinion or something. Oh well. This story will reveal some points in Amber's life, so live with it.  
  
Blast: I don't Capcom. Kill me if I do.  
  
CHAPTER VIII: CARA AND HAWK  
  
Right now, I'm here, back at where I started: Dr. Theodore Jeoffreye's home. Where I started to live life like I live in this century. I knocked on the door, which was answered promptly by a raven-haired girl of sixteen, who I remembered to be, "Hazel?"  
  
She looked back at me, quite startled. Recognizing my features, she squealed. "Miss Amber! You're back!" she embraced me so tight. "Oh, Miss Amber, you're back." Tears began forming in her eyes. "Dad said you were working as a spy for the Maverick Hunters, and that the leader of the Special Unit Zero was your brother. Is it true, Miss Amber?"  
  
"Yes, Hazel, all of that is true." I replied. "Now, I don't think you misplaced your manners and let your old friend stay outside, do you?"  
  
Hazel realized what I was talking about. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come in! Mom is in the laboratory, doing something. Dad was off to some conference."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Pearl. How is she?"  
  
"Mom is fine. Aside from the laboratory accidents and whatnot, she is okay." Hazel said as she led me towards the laboratory, where I saw Pearl, trying out some things, probably experimenting on some theory or something. The same old Pearl.  
  
"Mom! Amber came back!" Hazel said with glee in her voice. I swear, this girl really have grown up, from a shy little girl I've known to just peek at my work, to a lovely woman who is more active than an energizer bunny.  
  
Pearl looked at me with a shocked expression, and the second later, I was enveloped in a hug. "Amber! Oh, you came back! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay." I replied softly back to the only mother figure I've got since Dr. Ion died. Darn memories. "Hazel said you have been trying out tests." I added with a mischievous grin. Pearl returned it.  
  
"Well, I am, since I'm no longer busy in helping you work on YOUR experiments." She answered. "Not much progress on my part, though."  
  
"Not to fret, my dearest Pearl!" I mock bowed with a grin never leaving my face. "Amber Trasè is back, and this means war!"  
  
"Yup, and a pretty huge one, too." A male voice from the doorway succeeded in making all of us jump instantaneously. I whipped around and saw Dr. Jeoffreye, with a huge grin on his face, probably him feel twenty years younger. "I thought I'd never try that one again!"  
  
"Dr. Jeoffreye!" I exclaimed. "How are you!" I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Ah, the same as always, Amber. Locking myself in the laboratory, going to conferences, doing some chemistry work with Pearl..." he grinned wolfishly at Pearl's direction, which I quickly noticed. "You know..."  
  
"I don't think I want to know." I said, a twisted smile forming on my face. How did this guy change? "I really missed you guys."  
  
"I notice that." Pearl said. "Now, let us go to the kitchen to fix you guys some food, and you can tell us of your adventures."  
  
I smiled, following the family towards the kitchen, where Pearl prepared lunch for all four of us.  
  
"So tell us, Miss Amber, what was it like to be a commander of one of the best Units in MHHQ?" Hazel asked, eyes sparking with interest.  
  
'She is so inquisitive.' Leila whispered in the back of my head. I decided to ignore her. "Well, you have to assist the other units, and sometimes, you have to be in the frontlines to defend your troops and the base. Basically a very risky job."  
  
"Amber, Dr. Cain told me that the MHHQ Mother Computer was being hacked. What happened? The three Unit Commanders, namely you, Mega Man X and Zero are involved in that situation, some people said." Dr. Jeoffeye questioned.  
  
"Well, X and Zero did all the fighting there, and I was with Middy, navigating for them. The mastermind behind the scandal was Sigma, but the hacker is a reploid named Techno, who happened to share the same data as Middy." I replied. "X had to defeat Techno, and killed Middy in the process. You could've seen how broken X was after defeating Sigma."  
  
"Yeah, we've heard." Pearl said. " And by the way, Amber, I was working on some formula in the laboratory. I know viruses are rare, especially reploid viruses, but I was trying to form an anti-virus."  
  
I blinked. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say Pearl has a sixth sense. "I'll help you with that. I have a feeling that we'll need that in the near future."  
  
Almost three days have passed. Pearl and I were locked in the laboratory, working on the anti-virus that would probably save thousands of lives later. I spend my afternoons with Hazel, in the town square, or going strolling. It was easy to hide my reploid identity, because I look almost like a human, so I just cover my armor with my lab coat. Because I also have knowledge on political affairs and such rubbish, I usually helped Dr. Jeoffreye with his paperwork. Apparently, he is recently working in the city hall, with those silly government officials.  
  
But there was one day that I saw two certain persons I never thought I'd ever see again.  
  
I am inside the laboratory right now. The whole family was out because they have something to do at Sri Lanka. I was in charge of the house. I continued my researched on the formula for the anti-virus. Then Leila decided to ruin my day.  
  
"Having time for ourselves, are we, Amber?" Leila asked slyly.  
  
"Please, Leila. I have troubles with finding this anti-virus, I'm not going to need your help in getting me killed again." I muttered, passing the page on atomic fusions.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still blaming me for nearly getting us killed by Mega Man." Leila replied, earning herself a blush from me. "I know Mega Man can't kill me, or you, for that matter."  
  
"Leila, I think we better live in the present." I said. "I know I had feelings for Mega Man, as large as yours, and that would always stay in my heart. But know this. Mega Man is gone now, and there is no one that could perfectly fill his role."  
  
"I guess you're right." Leila said. "I'll come bother you again sometime tomorrow night or something." She disappeared in my mind, leaving quite a huge blank space.  
  
"One of these days, I'm going to have to go back to Farathine on this matter." I muttered. I was about to continue reading the book when I heard a knock on the Jeoffreye's doorstep. "Who could come in this time? They are not back from Sri Lanka, are they?"  
  
No one answered my rhetorical question, so I just went to see who is in the door. When I opened it and saw the persons outside, I nearly fainted. If I were a human, I really would've fainted.  
  
At the porch, were a couple of reploids. One was a beautiful girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a masculine male with scruffy black hair and black eyes. I remembered clearly how I know these reploids...  
  
FLASHBACK: NORMAL POV  
  
Amber ran inside the Robot Academy. Dr. Ion has enrolled her in the institute, and she is sure she'll love it. "Well, I am now." She said with a cheesy grin.  
  
After a while of exploring the whole school, she went to the cafeteria, hoping to get some food. When going there, she bumped into a huge body, a male's, causing her to drop to the floor butt first. She looked up and saw a football player looking down at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he growled, the walked past her and out of the cafeteria.  
  
Amber looked skeptically at the football player with a weird look on her face. Then she notice a hand stretched out to her.  
  
This hand belonged to a girl, somewhere near her age, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. "You need a hand?"  
  
Amber accepted the hand and stood up. "Hello. My name is Amber Ion. What's yours?"  
  
"Cara Faustine." She answered. She gestured to a man coming towards them. He has short scruffy black hair and black eyes. "And that is Hawk Colorado, my friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Amber said, and shook Cara's hand. Hawk came over and shook her hand as well, but his eyes were telling her that she is meeting with a rival. When they released their hands, Cara whispered to Amber so that Hawk can't hear.  
  
"Amber, Hawk might be quite competitive, so be alert." She said.  
  
"I'm not backing up a challenge, Cara." Amber replied, the familiar cheesy grin plastered on her face. "If he thinks I'm chicken, I'll prove him wrong!"  
  
END OF FLASBACK: BACK ON AMBER'S POV  
  
I gasped. "Cara? Hawk?" I managed to stutter.  
  
Cara looked at me like she going to cry. We embraced each other. "Oh, Amber! We've found you!" she looked me over. "My God, is it me, or have you been modified?"  
  
"It's just a little change in the system." I answered, almost in the verge of tears. "Cara, I never thought I'd see you again!" Releasing her, I walked over to Hawk. "I hope you've been taking care of my best friend!"  
  
I know Hawk and Cara better than anyone, even their creators. I know both of them have feelings for each other, there is no use in hiding it from me. He just smiled. "Don't worry. She's in the best condition when she's with me." Hawk and I were always competing in academic roles, and our friendship was forged in rivalry. But sometimes, I know I missed even my greatest rival. We both shared a hug before breaking away from each other.  
  
"Well, come in." I said, inviting them inside the household. "The Jeoffreye's are in Sri Lanka right now, so I'm left here."  
  
"The Jeoffreye's?" Cara ping-pong back at me. I chuckled.  
  
"When I woke up from hibernation, Dr. Jeoffreye took under his wing together with his wife, Pearl, and their daughter, Hazel. They basically taught me everything to know about in this century."  
  
We continued chatting about the current events, the past, things like that. She often entered Mega Man in the conversation. Well, I have my faults.  
  
Later, they had to go, but promising me that they'd be back. Well, now, I think my day was made.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that is chapter eight. I have to work things for the next chapter. Currently, I'm facing Death in its paperwork form. Well, I'm out of here. I still have to rewrite some chapters, and also this story's genre, so I'll say goodbye for now. Reviews and flames! 


	10. Chapter IX

Blast: Hoboy, I'm back. With an IRON FIST! HEH. Too much caffeine in my systems lately. Well, chapter nine is on the works, and here it is!  
  
Blast: I don't own Mega Man X, never will I! And oh, for the inquisitive reviewer who asked which will be next, just follow the sequels for the supposed Mega Man X World. That will include the GBC and GBA, so don't be surprised.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER IX: THE SPY OF MAVERICK HUNTERS  
  
I sat down in the chair. I have been hearing reports of Dr. Doppler's attack, and Tim informed me of the attack in one of the bases. Unfortunately, some of my spies are in that particular base, and was killed by the attack. Wincing at the thought, I rubbed my forehead with my open palm. The family didn't come home yet. It was not safe.  
  
And I, well, thanks to Pearl's support before she left, was able to finish my research and the anti-virus can be developed. But, I wasn't in a good condition to consider making it. Leila is constantly bugging me everyday. Well, almost everyday, until...  
  
"Amber." Leila's voice called me, and sharper than any tone I've heard from her. "It's time."  
  
I snapped alive. I know full well what she was talking about. A smirk played on my lips. "The pride of the Maverick Hunter spies is back on duty." I muttered.  
  
"Damn right." Leila replied. Taking off my lab coat, I wrote a letter to Dr. Jeoffreye, and put my helmet on. Knowing full well of what I'm going to go through, I placed my saber at its pack at my back. "Look out world," Leila silently bonked in my head. "Amber Ion Trasè is back, and she means business."  
  
"Leila, I'm not going alone." I said, my grin still plastered in my face.  
  
"I know. It's my obligation."  
  
"Obligation your ass, Lei." I cursed, and then head out.  
  
And here I am, back where that stupid dream with Leila. I saw it. The huge fortress. I was just standing at the cliff. "Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
"A fortress, Amber. A fortress." Leila said.  
  
"I know, Lei!" I screamed in my mind. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"That's a first. You were so blunt all the time."  
  
"So, a little modification in the mother computer will help." I smiled. I know that Dr. Cain will bombard me with unanswered questions to how did I managed to spot Siggy's fortress. And he doesn't even know it was Sigma in the first place.  
  
"Maybe I can help?"  
  
"Sure, Lei. A little helping hand will do great." Because of Techno's little incident, I found out a few things most reploids won't get. I can hack. Well, I can! And not even that scientist Cain will know. "Let's go to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. I'm sure they miss us already."  
  
By the time I arrived at the MHHQ, all I received was awed stares. Well, they don't see me wearing my helmet everyday! A few spies that came from my Unit, including Vein, saluted.  
  
"Where's X and Zero?" I asked after they at eased. Tim looked at me.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander X and Commander Zero are with the task force, wiping out the Mavericks that attacked several major areas in the city." He answered. "We are waiting for Commander Zero to go back here after he deals with...the Mavericks in the military base."  
  
Tim's voice alarmed me. He was not one to show his emotions, but here he is, looking as if he saw a ghost. "Vein, who is the head Maverick of the military base?"  
  
Tim shuddered, refusing to answer the simple question. As if on cue, Edwin, the rookie spy I just taught years ago answered for my lieutenant. "Ma'am, permission to talk."  
  
"Go ahead, Edwin."  
  
"The Maverick residing at the military base is former Lieutenant Hornet, ma'am."  
  
I blinked. Oh god! I have to talk to Cain at once! Pushing through the sea of reploids, I went my way to the office of the scientist. "Dr. Cain, I demand answers as to why is the lieutenant of the #0 Unit a Maverick?"  
  
Dr. Cain seemed to have been used by my actions. "Commander Amber, you have remembered fully of your denial to go to that conference Dr. Doppler held?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, since you put down the offer, we gave it to Lieutenant Hornet as you suggested, and well, Dr. Doppler's plans were in action, reverting all reploids to Mavericks using his Neuro Computer."  
  
"Just as I thought." I snarled. I knew Lei was right about telling me off. I tapped my head with a finger and two. I looked at him. "Requesting permission to head to the Mother Computer."  
  
"On what purpose?"  
  
"I've obtained highly enclosed information, and I wish to send it directly to the Mother Computer." I said, not completely lying. It was true, this is highly enclosed information.  
  
"Very well. You can."  
  
I went inside the room where I saw several technicians are sitting, typing around. I approached one who seems to be the control of the whole group. "YAID000 Standby. Commence." I ordered.  
  
As if I pushed a button, every Reploid in the room went out like a light. Malfunction codes are Edwin's area of expertise, but I know better. Well, I'm a reploid of many talents. Knock on my creators if you want information.  
  
Going through the huge board, I began typing. That malfunction code will last for a short while. After hacking into the encoded mecha files, I began entering my information via a special cable that Wily had installed in me as Leila. After closing the encoded files, I sighed, and walked to the doorway. That's when they all started to function well again.  
  
'Yeah, who's the girl! Who's the girl!' Leila grinned as she sang the stupid song. 'I have to hand it to you, you still haven't lose your touch.'  
  
'Me? Lose my touch? Never!' I retorted with a huge ego. "And now, to input that information from the battleground." I approached the same reploid again. "Requesting input from AIT150, send directly to Mother Computer."  
  
"Requested granted."  
  
I walked back to the place where I hacked the files like I'm a commander, which fortunately, I am, and began inputting the info of the eight Maverick bases and the surrounding materials, which is quite easy to determine because Leila is an all around ghost.  
  
'Ghost?! Are you calling me a ghost, Amber Ion Trasè?!" Leila demanded. I grinned inwardly.  
  
'No, make that all around demented ghost.' I added innocently. I felt Leila steaming in anger. 'Hey, no need to get angry now. We're both reploids, remember.'  
  
I went to the hangar, where I helped around the mechanics for the repair of the mecha armor X and Zero collected. Blinking, I saw a mecha armor almost similar to Vile's.  
  
"That's because that is Vile's." Edwin answered when I asked him. Bull. Now I have to be reminded of the one sick thing I hate every day! I excused myself from the hangar and went inside the 18th Unit training room, and saw something I never thought would happen:  
  
All reploid and human spies in my Unit are training, no one missing, except for those who were killed in the attack. Tim Vein carefully watched over each and every one of them. God, did you feel that proud self of yours bursting at the sight of your troops training themselves while you were gone. Vein noticed my arrival, and saluted. The other spies followed suit.  
  
I broke into a huge smile, and saluted. I went in front of my troops, who had begun a formation quite unknown to me. But when they stopped, I blinked. This was from that time I went to Zero and talked about that parade thing! The formation Zero used on his troops. That sly dog!  
  
"Formation Zero Alpha." I mumbled. "Everyone, you did a splendid job! Now I know that my troops are all time workaholics!" I greeted in an audible voice.  
  
Most humans laughed, including Tim. "You guys made me so damn proud. Not even the 17th Unit had finished Formation Zero Alpha that easily. Your acting Commanders must've been so damn strict."  
  
"That they are." A human retorted in the back. "Especially Commander Zero!"  
  
"Well, it was for your own good, anyway." I replied for the human. "I requested Zero to um, keep an eye on you. Now, back to the old drawing board." I took my stand beside Tim. "I have heard from our reliable sources that some of our fellow reploids and humans had been killed in the first attack led by Dr. Doppler. Zero might've given you a piece of his mind about this, but I know that you are not one to accept sympathy. I learned that from the first day I became the Commander of this Unit. So we will continue to train harder so that the same mistake will never happen again!"  
  
The spies yelled in response. I nodded and turned to Vein. "Continue doing this, and you'll get your own Unit."  
  
A huge smile appeared on the human's face. "Yes ma'am!" He turned to the spies. "Let's get this over with! Commander Trasè said that I'll be promoted for this!"  
  
To my surprise, my troops hollered in affirmative. I shook my head and exited as I've heard a simulation started.  
  
I didn't have anywhere to go. My energy pack is still full, so no need to recharge. I don't want to stand by in the hangar and see that menace mecha armor of Vile's getting repaired. I won't go near Farathine Gredovia in fear of her mind-splitting questions. I don't want to return to the Jeoffreye household for now. That's the time where Lei decided to speak up.  
  
'You know, monitoring will do wonders for you.'  
  
I followed her advice and went up to the rooftop of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Taking off my helmet, I enjoyed the wind swinging my hair in one direction to another. Scanning the area, I saw no particular disturbance what-so-ever. But staying here calms me. Closing my eyes, memories ran fast to me. The start of my disillusioned heartache started as Leila, when I battled him...  
  
FLASHBACK: NORMAL POV  
  
The scene is in a constuction site. Piles of hard metal are on a corner, and some are already set up. But some hard metal are moving, fighting.  
  
And those hard metals are Mega Man Light and Leila Wily.  
  
Mega Man knew better than to underestimate the only female Wilybot. She might be the only one, but she is very strong. If he can calculate, or ask Dr. Light to do so, he might conclude that Leila is more powerful than Bass.  
  
"So, are you ready to give up, Mega Man?" Leila asked, a little bit of French lacing her voice. "I could stop for a break if you want."  
  
"Fat chance!"  
  
"You know, you're so damn hardheaded." She snorted. "No wonder Proto Man gave up trying to get you to his side."  
  
"But he's still trying." Mega Man managed a smirk. At their constant fights, they could come up with a conversation. Their battle is going nowhere because they end up with either a tie, or Mega Man winning. This time, they are even. They just battle, but they are talking.  
  
"This battle is going down the drain." Leila remarked. They both stand on neutral ground. "We're just wasting precious energy."  
  
"You know, you're so damn right!" A voice answered for the two of us. Leila turned around sharply to see Dr. Wily and Gutsman on the top of one of the large steel. "And now, we'll say goodbye."  
  
Gutsman took hold of a huge metal. "Eat a huge pack of hard steel, Mega Man!" he rolled it into a huge iron ball and threw it to Mega Man. "Sayonara, sucker!"  
  
Leila's heart twisted. (An: If she had a heart.) Suddenly, a high pitch scream seared her system for a moment. It wasn't Mega Man's. It was Amber's.  
  
'You better save him, Wilybot, or I'll get the idea of cutting your side off my body!' she screamed.  
  
Leila gulped. She knows Amber had the ability to do what she is saying. And she wants to save Mega Man. But why? Shaking her feelings away, she hurled herself to Mega Man, knocking them both to the ground as the iron ball just passed them by a meter.  
  
This action shocked everyone. Wily went insane.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Leila!"  
  
Leila stands up. "I don't need your help to defeat Mega Man." She stated coldly. "If I had that choice long time ago, I would've fought him, and win. Don't butt in MY fight, doctor. If I were Bass or Proto Man, I wouldn't appreciate the help either."  
  
Mega Man blinked. That didn't seem right. The reason...why he was saved. No. Leila saved him for something else. It then struck him.  
  
She didn't want him to die. Not now, anyway.  
  
'And you are so right, Mega Man.' Leila thought, still looking at her re- programmer frostily.  
  
END FLASHBACK: BACK TO AMBER'S POV  
  
I sighed dramatically. That was when Leila and I fought over that blue Lightbot. But he's gone now. Nothing would change that. Leila and I are still alive. We have to get along. And now, we have every ounce of reasons to give as to why we shouldn't go on with the plan. The plan to turn Zero to his dark normal side.  
  
That night, they still haven't stopped fighting. But I don't want to get involved. Not now, anyway. Right now, I'm taking residence of Zero's capsule again. And my dream was not the best...  
  
DREAM MODE  
  
I blinked. The place I'm standing right now is so familiar. Cold, slimy walls, scattered pieces of metal and Mets guarding the place. Nighttime already arrived, and the shine of the full moon went through the bars of the high windows. I now know where I am. I'm in Leila and Zero's place of birth: Skull Castle.  
  
A feeling of déjà vu is rushing through me. I'm not controlling my pace. As if it's leading me somewhere. I opened the door where I stopped, and saw something that brought me to my senses.  
  
Dr. Wily is typing on the computers. Bass was watching a certain figure on the table. My surrogate black armored brother spotted me, and smiled. Not that sick smile he gives out during battle. It is the smile that would usually let the good side of anyone take over.  
  
I returned the smile and walked towards him. I saw the not yet completed structure in the table, and silenced. Zero.  
  
"Amber." Dr. Wily called.  
  
I turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Time will come when that entanglement of wires and metal on the table will be completed." He said, like some wacky scientist. I kept that idea to myself because it is true. "You will serve as his second. And help him with the destruction I always planned."  
  
I nodded, not taking my eyes off Zero for one second.  
  
"He's not even done, and your aura already sealed his fate." Bass unknowingly said. I turned to him, surprised at his powers of observation. "Sisterly love might not be possible for robots, but for reploids, it will be."  
  
I smiled again, letting the pleasure of calmness seep through my body.  
  
END DREAM MODE  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Hey, am I having some drama here? But of course I am! Oh, and to tell my dear readers, I will be including all the Mega Man X games in this story, in hot water. Shit! REWIND THAT! That wasn't supposed to be what I say!  
  
(whirl whirl whirl whirl whirl) (LOL)  
  
Blast: I will be including the games in the Game Boy. So, Iris haters beware for the next chapter! Bwah ha ha ha!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Blast: Well, I don't remember writing this chapter, so I'll write it! And also, this story will start with a short summary of the previous battle, and the start of a new battle...  
  
Blast: I don't own Mega Man X. Amber is my own character. New people who aren't so new. Did you get the idea? Now, I'm sure you did. And also, I'll try to rewrite some of the chapters because I myself believe it totally suck. TRY is the word. Damn assignments...  
  
Blast: And also, I'm making the disclaimer that some of the plot mentioned in this chapter doesn't belong to me either. Read 'Venetian Glass' by Themis56, and you'll know why.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER X: NEW ALLIES  
  
~~  
  
I was just bored. I still hate going back to the hangar because of that mecha. And I tried my utmost best to not to bump into Farathine Gredovia because of the events in the SS27. She was still bugging me about it, even in my daily reports. Damn Wily.  
  
Edwin, who was now the in-charge of the hangar had learned of my dislike, and being the sweet guy that he is to his former commander, he requested to ship the mechas to another base, along with the approval of X, who is the only one who often rides it. Zero didn't like riding armor, so he didn't mind. Well, honestly, I think he hates that mecha as much as I do.  
  
Right now, I'm walking towards the training room. I kind of left them there. I remembered dully that Sigma, again, was the cause of Dr. Doppler's double crossing actions. Zero lost a buster in the cause, and Dr. Doppler sacrificed himself for the safe arrival of X. As I opened the door, I still found my reploids training. Smiling, I went up the tower to check up on Vein.  
  
"You alright here, Vein?" I asked, seeing the lieutenant so engrossed in the computer. Tim blinked, and stand up to salute to me. I returned the motion and he let me sit at the chair he's been occupying before I came. "What's cooking?"  
  
"Commander, I found some of late Commander Inamora's secured files." He answered, pointing at the computer. I looked at it skeptically. "But I can't seem to decipher it. The password is locking the whole system."  
  
"I see." Nodding, I stand up, and went to the main panel in the room, and began pushing some buttons. I gave my second in command a smirk. "Now, Lieutenant, I didn't see you training." I said in a common tone that commanders use on their members. "You go down there, tell everyone to prepare for simulation 24993. I'll handle this."  
  
Tim saluted, and went down. I began operating the simulation, and when it started, I decide to hack on Inamora's files. Nothing I can't handle when it comes to programming. After receiving the information, I gave the files a long, hard stare. Oh my God.  
  
The files that belong to Inamora has a link directly to the late high commander of the Maverick Hunters, Commander Sigma. Damn. How many people had....oh wait. Inamora needed links, duh. I began looking at the files, and also at the progression of my troops. That was when the comlink in one of the computers opened, and came Zero's image.  
  
"Hey, sis." He said, smiling. I had an amused smile plastered on my face. I didn't see my brother like this everyday. Something's up.  
  
"You must miss me, Z." I replied. "Anything you wanna say? Simulation 24993 is in session."  
  
"Oh. Amber, Dr. Cain has some important notice to give to the commanders." He said, still beaming like the Cheshire cat. "See you at the office of the old guy."  
  
I shake my head. "Idiot. Sure, I'll be there." After the simulation, the rating went up, higher than the last time. Quite an excellent work, I might said. Taking the mic, I tapped it.  
  
"Spies! I have never notice such improvement! You seem to have drawn the hidden power amongst yourselves! I'm so goddamn proud of you!" I exclaimed. "Now, since you have displayed excellency, everyone is dismissed for the day! You too, Lieutenant Vein!"  
  
I have never heard such roar of applause and cheer. Can I help it if I'm a good commander?  
  
'Like you are ONE, Amber.' Leila said. I rolled my eyes, and waited until all the spies are away.  
  
After exiting the training room, I went to Dr. Cain's office, where I bumped into Kerry Gredovia, who told me that they were having the meeting at the conference room.  
  
I went inside the huge room, and found out something that I knew the other commanders all know about.  
  
"Ah, Commander Trasè, glad you could make it." Dr. Cain droned. I saluted, and went to a vacant seat beside X. "Now that everyone is present, we'll set to the meeting proper. Some of the commanders here might not have heard of the news, but as you know, we have a new partnership in handling the Mavericks. They are called 'Repliforce'. Miss Gredovia, please give us the details."  
  
I looked over to Kerry, who walked forward to the projector. "The Repliforce has been approved by the human government to operate two years ago, to train their troops in the fight against Mavericks." She started. "The Repliforce is in the leadership of General, their high commander, and also in this room right now."  
  
I looked over and saw something I haven't seen as I entered. There, beside Dragoon, the leader of the 14th Unit, is a huge, towering yellow reploid. From the looks of it, he was the guy Kerry is mentioning. General.  
  
"And also, the second-in-command of Replifore, Colonel." She said. I looked beside General who appears to be Colonel. Quite a sturdy and serious guy, I might said. "They are here to discuss matters with the commanders of the Maverick Hunters and Dr. Cain. As of late, Repliforce has acquired fifty seven new recruits and has already a number of three hundred forty nine members. Colonel, you requested yourself that you will explain from this point. Sir?" she looked over to Colonel, who nodded and stand up. She moved back to the shadows, and Colonel took her place in front of the projector.  
  
"Good day to you, fellow reploids, Dr. Cain, General." He greeted. "We have discussed the objective of this meeting with Dr. Cain already. There will be an exchange of troops from Repliforce to Maverick Hunters, and vise versa. This will help in making a stronger bond between the two allies. That is if no one will disagree with the exchange. Commanders?" he scanned each and every one of us. Dr. Cain coughed, and X stand up, which scared the daylights out of me.  
  
"I have no objection to this exchange." He answered, smiling. "In fact, I like the idea of having our troops over."  
  
"Good..." Colonel nodded, and looked at me. "Commander of the 18th Unit?"  
  
I sat down as soon as X was back on his chair. Keeping my profile low enough, I responded. "I agree with Commander X. This will be very helpful in our future policies and to strengthen the forces that defeats the Mavericks for the safety of the world."  
  
Colonel nodded. "Any objections?" No response was generated from the others. "Do you approve of this strategy, Dr. Cain?"  
  
"I am more than happy." Dr. Cain responded.  
  
Colonel saluted, and took his seat. Kerry again returned to her post. "Some of the Repliforce members are listed on the papers in front of you commanders. Most at the five major Units, the #0 Unit, the 17th Unit, the 14th Unit, and the 6th Unit. New spies from the Repliforce will be placed under 21st Unit, under the command of former Lieutenant Tim Vein."  
  
The pamphlet in front of me says of who in my troops are going to be transported to Repliforce. I know that I don't need hassles from the new organization to bother my spies. I know that Cain is taking safety measures just in case. And also, I have told him before of Vein's outstanding work, so I guess there'll be two new Spy Units for MHHQ. Smiling inwardly, I looked over at Zero, who seemed satisfied with his group. He looked back at me, wrote something on the paper and passed it to me. I began reading and smiled.  
  
It appears that Zero took a fancy in the Colonel's sister, Iris Thorne. I haven't heard of her, but I'm sure she'll end up just fine...  
  
After Edwin told me that the mechas have been shipped to the Repliforce Headquarters, I decided to hang out around the hangar. That made him quite happy. He knows of my areas of expertise, so it was nice to have me around. Sure, everyone knows I'm a geneticist, but after developing that mecha years ago, they know that I'm a crook when it comes to Mechanics. So right now, I'm sitting on a ladder while instructing Edwin how to carefully repair the hoverbike. I know Edwin knows, but I'm a perfectionist when it comes to repair jobs. If those repair guys around can't do things right, I'll do it myself.  
  
"Commander, can look here for a minute?" Edwin asked, motioning me over. I went down the ladder and looked at the wiring that made up the system of the hoverbike. "I don't think I did it right, do I?"  
  
"I don't think so." I replied, touching a wire. It was grounded. "Damn wire." I muttered. I looked at Edwin. "Fetch me those working gloves, would you? Those things are better at insulation than my right hand."  
  
Edwin did as requested and returned with a pair of green handgloves. Putting them on, I began working on the hoverbike. "This thing is a disaster." I garbled. I smirked, then fixed some of the loose wiring with my gloved hands. "But it's so damn easy to repair this things." After putting the wire in place, I worked on the system controls.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Commander, but I don't think I can handle repairing these denizens of Hell." Edwin concluded as I finished. "I could use a good mechanic here, because all I'm good at is repair jobs of regular mobiles and mechas."  
  
"Edwin, mechas and hoverbikes have almost the same system." I replied, taking the green gloves off and throwing them somewhere, I don't know. "If you want to learn how to repair a hoverbike, you have to first try to make one."  
  
"You think I can make a hoverbike, Commander Trasè?" he inquired, looking over the system once again.  
  
"I believe you can, Ed. You have potential. Use it properly and wisely." I said before making my way out. "I'll get back to you later."  
  
A few days passed, and I'm bored to my system. Right now, I'm at the training room. I have dismissed my troops earlier that day, so I have the room for myself. Putting the control in auto, I placed in Simulation 24993 the controls. It was a long time since I've trained. And this sim would help.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
I turned around to see Zero, looking at me at the doorway. His eyes sparked with interest as he quickly learned that I'm going to try out 24993. "Would love to have company, Z."  
  
He smirked and went to me. Taking our positions, I then voiced command the control to start the simulation.  
  
In that battle I've learned that Zero is becoming the warrior Dr. Wily wanted him to be, if not for the the same side anyway. His skills with his saber is outstanding, and stealth is one of his best techniques. He deserved being the Commander of his own Unit. That's what I admire about that old archaeologist. He knows to look at someone who has potential. But I'm not one to take second place. And after checking the results of the simulation, I quickly learned that I'm not as rusty as I think I was.  
  
"We'd make a good team, woudn't we, sis?" he grinned, checking out the meter.  
  
"Yup. But sometimes," I turned my head to him. "It really pays to have someone who is much more of a pacifist than I am."  
  
"X, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah." I typed in some buttons to shut the power of the room to normal so that I can leave it. "You and I could make progress if we work together, but sometimes, I prefer doing things on my own. X needs support, since he was not made for combat. You are the perfect reploid to do that job. And you need someone to check on your bloodlust, and he's the pacifist you'd be looking for."  
  
"I guess you're right." He flashed another quirky grin. Looking at the time, he sighed. "Past ten. Hey, Amber, wanna meet a Repliforce trainee at my Unit? She's going to be here anytime now."  
  
I spied a little strange lace of glee in his voice, and I knew perfectly who is he mentioning. "You mean Iris?" I grinned.  
  
"Yeah." We went out of the training room an towards the #0 Training Room. "Colonel requested me personally to put her under my wing, but since you'd make a better trainer than I am," -I grinned at that obvious fact- "I want you to train her for a little while. Show her around the loops of this place we call Headquarters."  
  
"No problemo, Z."  
  
When we arrived at the Training Room of the #0 Special. I saw some familiar faces of the Maverick Hunters, and new ones that must've been from Repliforce. But one reploid, a girl, was standing at the sidelines, with mint green eyes and long brown hair, almost as long as Zero's. She is wearing the standard red, blue and yellow Repliforce uniform. The one the only, Iris Thorne.  
  
"Is that her, Z?" I asked slyly. He nodded. Putting my attention back at the reploid, I smiled, and went towards her.  
  
Iris was the first to notice my appearance. She turned to me and bowed. I blinked. Well, so much for first impression. This girl's a real sweet. I hope her attitude doesn't rub in on me.  
  
"Hello, are you not Ms. Thorne?" I asked, knowing what the obvious answer most reploids would say.  
  
"Iris, if you please." She replied. "I am a trainee from the Repliforce. Nice to meet you."  
  
I nodded. She really is sweet. "My name is Amber Trasè from the 18th Unit. Even though you are training in Z's Unit, I'll be your trainer in terms of being an informant and a monitor assistant. It's my pleasure to meet you, Iris."  
  
She smiled. She blinked, and looked at Zero, then at me. "If you don't mind asking, is he your...?"  
  
I followed her line of gaze and realized that she didn't know I'm his sister. "Oh, no, Iris. Zero? He's my brother." Another smile leaked at my face. "Guy doesn't have a girlfriend yet. But I know of a-mhh!!" My hands are suddenly covered by strong white gloved hands. I turned my head to see Zero restraining me, stopping me from saying what he knows I'm going to say.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry Iris," Zero apologized, still holding me from behind. "Amber does have a habit of being blunt and she won't stop talking until you know everything. I guess that's what her work as a Commander is."  
  
I have enough of my antics for the day. I grabbed Zero's hand and threw my brother a good five feet away, causing a little chaos from the training reploids. "Zero, since when did you have the power to cover my mouth and preventing me from saying what I think?" I smirked.  
  
Zero stands up, shaking his head, probably trying to clear his vision again. He smirked. "I was just preventing you from saying too much about me to Iris. She's a trainee here, not a gossiper."  
  
I folded my hands on my chest and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, come on, Z, since I'd be training her, what's the point in keeping me shut?" When no response was generated from him, I smiled. "Okay, topic closed." I turned to the reploids who were looking at us. "AND I THOUGHT #0 SPECIAL REPLOIDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO STAND THERE GAWKING AT THEIR COMMANDERS!"  
  
In a flash, everyone went back to their work. I shook my head and turned to Iris. "Now, after the orientation, go straight to the training tower of this room." I ordered, pointing at the tower used to issue commands. "I'll be waiting there. But to be on the safe side, make sure you don't lose sight of X or Zero. Most idiots here in MHHQ doesn't even know where to find the training rooms."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Iris nodded, before exiting the room.  
  
"She's a real pretty one." I remarked, patting Zero as I passed him. "Make sure you have your obligations as a commander first before anything else, okay?"  
  
Zero stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. I waved a hand, and climbed the tower. I guess this will be the first signs of new emotions from my brother. Emotions that I've already experienced. The emotion called 'love'.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: What do you think? No one's been reviewing me lately. I hate it.  
  
Blast: So anyway, I'll leave it here for a while since this is the first chapter I've finished for this week. The other stories needs more flow. And the previous chapters needs improvement. R & R! 


	12. CHapter 11

Blast: Aloha! It's the eleventh chapter! I'm so bad! I'd better go somewhere to think...  
  
Mai: And I'm here, about to speak about.... (breaks down) Wah! Themis56's story is heart burning! I like Iris/Zero stories! But hearing Iris die and die again in stories is making me sad! And I'm having our journalism seminar!  
  
Makoto: (Boys Be, people) Can you connect?  
  
Mai: Ask me if I give a damn. So, Makoto, can you say the disclaimer please?  
  
Makoto: Sure. Mai doesn't own Capcom. Amber Trasè is her own character. Imaginations are rolling!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER XI: NEW ENEMIES  
  
~~  
  
I yawned as I sat down. I know _I'm_ a reploid of many talents and all, but I never thought this day was that heavy. I get to meet many new recruits, some exchange Repliforce troops, and had a conversation with Colonel! Isn't that wonderful of me? Hey, I'm sarcastic.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Colonel: You must be Commander Trasè, yes?  
  
Amber: Aye. It is my great honor to meet you.  
  
Colonel: As it is mine. Do take a seat. (After Amber takes a seat,) So, is there any comment regarding my sister inside the Maverick Hunters?  
  
Amber: Iris is quite good. She learns quickly, and that is one trait I don't see from reploids everyday. Her work will be strenuous for some periods of time, but that's basically life as an informant.  
  
Colonel: I see. I'm really sorry if I couldn't check on her personally because of the matters here at Headquarters.  
  
Amber: Ah, that's no big deal. Everyone with a high rank tends to do such things. Let's just say I know what you feel. And don't worry about Iris. She's not alone there. Aside from the other Repliforce troops, she has us.  
  
Colonel: Thank you for looking out for her. I will try to pry out of my tight schedule if I had the chance.  
  
Amber: Seriously, you don't have to do that. You are an officer, and everyone looks up to you. And as I've said, Iris is doing fine. Though I'm willing to bet that she really misses you a great deal.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I had to go to the Repliforce Headquarters and have a word with Colonel. Iris is improving greatly for a rookie, but it is no mystery since she is the sister of a high official of the Repliforce. It must be in the genes. As if they had the genes. I had to laugh out loud for that.  
  
Visiting the new Spying Unit was almost refreshing. Vein did well in training the rookies, and he didn't mind with the usual arguments between the Hunters and the Repliforce troops. Good thing I didn't have that kind of problem, since I'm not taking newbies in my Unit. It is really funny to actually notice that reploids are behaving like ordinary human kids, if not better. Squabbles and fistfights, that wasn't new. I have witnessed some myself, although I wouldn't butt in if it were unnecessary.  
  
The Repliforce exchange troops were a different case. Being a commander, they show respect for me, and for the other commanders. It makes me glad that I'm a commander; otherwise I don't have the authority over some of the misbehaving reploids.  
  
Life goes on in that fashion. And now, I'm sitting on a chair in the Mainframe Panel. Dennis is an intelligent reploid, being the product of Dr. Abel Gredovia, who is one of the brightest scientists of his time. But even though he's witty, Dennis has proven he is more of a nuthead than a well- mannered reploid.  
  
"If I'm permitted to say, Fara is getting too serious for her job!" Dennis rambled this time. I raised an eyebrow at that, but Dennis had a point. Fara really is getting too serious. I sense something about her, something I really don't like.  
  
"For once, I had to agree with you." I replied solemnly, before standing up. I'm going to confront Farathine Gredovia about this. I began walking at the direction of Fara's office. When I was about to knock, I heard voices. I heard two voices to be exact. Placing an ear to the door and raising my auditory nerves to the maximum, I eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"I have a strange feeling that Dr. Trasè is on to something." The voice I recognized as Fara's was heard.  
  
"Don't worry. She is not your problem." A sickly gruff voice answered. That voice is so familiar, although I can't put a finger to it. "You know her weaknesses, and I have no doubt you can bring her down just by showing these to Dr. Cain."  
  
"But, I think she might be a use for you, sir." Fara replied. This girl is a major wreck. "I mean, she has a duplicate of that virus you had..."  
  
"No. She's not any help. My first meeting with her wasn't the best. And she was still a Maverick back then."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Amber Trasè is a Maverick. But somehow, I don't know, maybe she controlled the virus and turned normal. But be careful. I don't want you spilling anything about this."  
  
"I won't."  
  
After silence reigned down in the place inside out, I walked silently out to the main corridors. I have a pretty good idea on who's been speaking to the second reploid child of Dr. Gredovia, and it's not Duke Red. (AN: Hated that guy from Metropolis....) Going to the deserted 18th Unit training room, I sat on one of the chairs in the control tower.  
  
'Someone knows about us, Amber.' Leila said. 'Fara must be labeled as a Maverick right away for even talking to Sigma.'  
  
I disregarded the thoughts of the Wilybot inside me. I can't let another reploid die because of my wishes! All to cover my real identity and my real purpose in this place... Middy is enough. But...Fara is already here since the leadership of Sigma. It may be possible, even though crazy, that this reploid has something for Sigma. Humans have countless emotions, and I have some of them. Thinking about it makes me barf!  
  
I have to relocate my system server and lock it with another password. Typing at the computer nearest to me, I began hacking my personal files. After checking at my files, I relocate them, safely storing them in some of the databanks, and locked them up with a fool-proofed signature and lock that only Zero and I can access. After doing the following commands, I allowed myself to be swallowed by the darkness of the room. Well, that was only for a while before I heard X come in.  
  
"Amber, you here?"  
  
I yawned as I faced the blue armored reploid. "Yeah. What brings you in the dark, secluded areas of the 18th Unit?"  
  
X merely smiled at the comment. "Zero told me that he found some very interesting fragments from a certain laboratory out southeast. He also wants you to check it out. The coordinates are 15.27.38.312. Don't worry about transportation disturbance, we checked it already."  
  
"Finally, that blood armored brother of mine did something that didn't include fighting." I sighed. As I looked at X, his look was more of a guilty reploid.  
  
"Well, actually, he went there in the first place because he learned that there are Maverick interferences." X replied, scratching the back of his helmet.  
  
Well, so much for my thoughts. "How's Iris?" I asked, changing the subject. Zero is one topic too many, I guess. To add more, I might leak out some information, so better avoid it for the meantime.  
  
He smiled again. "Iris is navigating Zero through the rubble. Since she had the contact, she also some of the information Zero collected. If you want to go to Zero, you had the coordinates. If you want to stay in the vicinity, well, you could always go to Iris."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go check Zero, then." I answered, following X as he goes out of the training room and to the transport pad. "He might need some assistance."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"Do I always?" A smirk leaked my lips.  
  
"Not every time." X responded, continuing the charade.  
  
"State me one instance when I didn't think well." I countered, casting a glance at him for a comeback.  
  
"Well, for one, you shouldn't go out in the rain. Even though you're a reploid, Zero would've killed me for not keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Oh, you silly boy!" I laughed, bonking my companion. "That was pure instinct. How would _ you_ react when someone close to you gets killed for no reason?" Regaining my composure, I added. "And to top it off, I'm NO LONGER A KID THAT ZERO NEEDS TO BABY-SIT!  
  
X winced, clutching his ears. "Geez, can't you give a bit more sympathy for my ears? Your voice echoed through the hallway, and I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Cain himself hears you."  
  
"Sorry." I apologized flatly. I stopped at two metallic doors that automatically opened after hearing my voice. Good thing Edwin's team decided on making voice commands one of their top priorities.  
  
~~  
  
After meeting up with Zero and taking some important fragments back at HQ, all four of us, including Iris, decided to stay in the 18th Training Room. Well, I think they're doing it because of me. The spies are no use for that day, and they have been improving even without practice, so why bother? That leaves a deserted training room and me.  
  
"Would anyone care to join me for a spar?" I asked, eyeing my companions one by one.  
  
Zero was much eager to fight me, X has doubts about himself, and Iris took the liberty in handling the tower for the landscape format for the spar. So in short, Zero is the one who gets to fight me, Iris is in the tower for the navigation, and X is a spectator.  
  
I had partner spars all the time, but none of them matched Zero. As I've already concluded a lot of times already, his skills are excellent. I'm only at Rank C, but that didn't stop me, even though I don't practice much. Seriously, who cares for a battle between a Rank C and a Rank SA? They might say that the reploid in Rank C is dead or somewhere near that, but if I'm permitted to speak, X, who is a Rank B, can beat Zero. It was just of X's being pacifist that is slowing him.  
  
But I fighting Zero was another story. I had a lot of experience in fighting and had created several strategies of my own. That ended in another draw. This is what happened:  
  
"Simulation start!" Iris called, turning on the terrain holograph, and Zero and I stood on a plain, with several bits and pieces of metal. I knew it was holographic, but my eyes are deceiving me. Taking a hold of my light saber, I scanned the area where Zero was last standing. He disappeared!  
  
"Above you!" he hollered. Looking up, I saw a flash of red before blocking it with my light saber. It was quite an advantage that I was built with quick reflexes; otherwise I would've ended as two.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I saw Zero in front of me, with the light saber on his hand. We both waited for someone or something to start a messy duel, we both know that. I'm not sure if it was someone else, but I heard a small click, and the last thing I know, I was heading to Zero, and he to me.  
  
Our light sabers crashed against each other, creating an electric friction as they made contact. I could tell that he was having trouble, because I know I am. With the depletion of the small amount of force in our hands, we both jumped away. He ran back to me, greeting me with the neon-ignited blade. (AN: Hey, is that right?) I retaliated with my own. Green and red neon hits each other again and again as we fenced with each other. After surviving a few major hits, we both leaped back.  
  
It is really funny that two warriors think alike in the battlefield. I soon learned that when we posed for our last attack. After unconsciously counting to three - please be reminded that Leila told me that because I was concentrating on the battle, not the strategy - we both attack each other from mid-air. I delivered my strongest attack there, and so did Zero, before both of us touched the ground.  
  
We both remained in the stance we landed on. After a few seconds, I felt a small electrical twitch on my shoulder. I gasped, kneeling down, but I was fortunate I heard the same thing from Zero.  
  
"It's a draw!" Iris deduced, turning off the holographic images. We were once again inside the training room. I clutched my distorted shoulder blade while standing up, and facing Zero. I hit him on his arm - thank God it was not the arm for his light saber - and he seems to be in the same position as mine.  
  
"Hey, Z, you okay?" I asked. Zero stands up and smirks at me.  
  
"Never better, sis." He answered. He extended his hand at me. "Another good spar, I might add. You're doing way better than last time."  
  
"And so are you." I replied, accepting the hand.  
  
After the handshake, X ran to us, Iris not far behind. X greeted us with a high five and a clap on the shoulder - to Zero, mind you - and Iris only responded with a small smile and a bow. We were about to open a topic when those booming sound speakers above us were turned on.  
  
"Calling the attention of the Maverick Hunters, please proceed to the Mainframe Panel." It said in almost a boyish voice. I couldn't help but snicker, but first things first. After receiving a nod from my three companions, we all headed to the Mainframe Panel.  
  
~~  
  
It wasn't an easy task to intake what is happening as we entered the Mainframe Panel. Dennis and Fara are on the main controls, Fara on the headset. Dennis was on the main board, adjusting some controls. The other reploids are doing their jobs on their stations. But that wasn't the one that took all the artificial air out of me.  
  
It was the scene that was played at the huge flat screen in front of us.  
  
There are several bodies projected, but they are not moving an inch. Some of the facial expressions of the reploids are indescribable. It was like...their life was sucked out.  
  
"The place you are seeing right now is the Laguz Island." Fara started. Avoiding the inquisitive look of the Mainframe head, I set my gaze at the lifeless reploid bodies. "Reports are going nuts. They said that when some technicians checked it out, it was something like their souls are...erased."  
  
"Awful." I replied almost like a whisper, my eyes narrowing. "What kind of crazy lunatic would something like that? Everyone has a right to live..."  
  
"X and Zero, you are ordered to investigate this phenomenon immediately." Fara said. "_This_ must stop, if it is for the safety for everyone living!"  
  
The aforementioned nodded stiffly. Fara returned the gesture, took off her headset, and handed it to Iris. She glanced at me before she exited.  
  
I swear, I have to take care of her sometime. But now is not the time. Not now when the lives of thousands of reploids is at stake. Iris now took over of the whole Mainframe - from the looks of it, she is built for this purpose - and now holds the statistic reports of the systems of the Mainframe and the report from the Laguz Island.  
  
X and Zero already exited, probably out to the transport pads. Being a commander myself, I have to do something. I'm not going to let them go there alone. I'm not that type of reploid that would do that. Taking the position of the reploid who made the announcement earlier, I tapped the microphone.  
  
"Commander Tim Vein, you are requested to report to the Mainframe Panel immediately." I ordered. "I repeat, Commander Tim Vein, you are requested to report to the Mainframe Panel immediately."  
  
Standing up, I took my position next to Iris, who is already briefing X and Zero who just arrived at Laguz Island. That is the technology. If it were a long time ago, something like the 1900's or something, it'd take a whole month to reach the place. Envisioning it, all the reploids are going to be wiped out by the time they reach the island.  
  
"This is not good." Iris commented to herself. I looked at her, puzzled for a while. "Resurrected Mavericks..."  
  
My eyes were as wide as dinner plates when I heard that. There is no way...there is absolutely no way that this is happening...but it already is. "How did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know..." Iris said. After a while, she heard a set of transmissions. "Oh my..."  
  
"What the hell is happening, Iris?" I asked, feeling that I'm living under a huge rock.  
  
Dennis relieved me of my worry of not hearing by giving me an extra headset. Slipping them on, I heard the conversation that ensued between the reploids.  
  
"I am a Soul Eraser." An unfamiliar voice said. "I hunt down Mavericks and erase their souls."  
  
'Soul...eraser?'  
  
"Judging by how many are on this island, you're either really sloppy or lying. What's your REAL job?!" Zero asked suspiciously. I had to admit, Zero's not the guy to approach when he snaps.  
  
Silence was present, concluding that the reploid who calls himself 'Soul Eraser' is thinking. But that was only a while. "You are courageous to ask a question like that. Tell you what, retire the eight major Mavericks residing in this island, and I'll agree to meet with you."  
  
What the hell is this reploid up to?  
  
"We don't have time for this!" X yelled. I winced. This was one of the rare times I've heard X sound so pissed off.  
  
"Wait, X. He may be serious." Zero said, calming down. "Maybe retiring the Mavericks would be easier than persuading his little behind."  
  
"Now I know that Maverick Hunters are not all airheads." The 'Soul Eraser' scoffed, which made me trembling in anger. "My name is Gareth, nice to meet you."  
  
"Gareth," Iris muttered. "There is no such name in our database."  
  
"That guy thinks he's so great. No one has the right to take innocent reploids' souls!" I said, angered by the standing that Gareth has on himself. "We may only be wires and metal, but we have a right to live!"  
  
"Zero, what have you got there?" Iris asked, seemed to be into what Zero has in his possession right now. I glanced at the data that was recently inputted, and saw a strange energy...but not as strange as the virus, though.  
  
The doors bursted open, as Vein appeared. I disregarded the conversation between Zero and Iris as I greeted the Commander of the 21st unit.  
  
"Vein, we're going spying."  
  
He looked at me questioningly. I pointed at the screen. "We are going to take a small walk at Laguz Island."  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Well, I'll stop it here, because this is getting too long. And also, some of the script for the meeting with Gareth was not mine. If someone is kind enough, please thank ker-plop for the script. I kind of forgot to get the original script from mm.x.online and I saw his kerplopified version of MMXtreme2. Please review, because this will be the only story I'll be continuing because of some reason. BYE! 


End file.
